Bite Me
by Takkaori
Summary: Kanda est un loup-garou. Sa proie du jour, un petit Moyashi. Néanmoins, il ne compte pas le tuer… Il a besoin de nouveau sang dans sa meute, et tout le monde l'emmerde pour qu'il trouve une compagne. Ce sera un mâle. Tch.


**Hello !  
**

 **Alors ce OS devait _à l'origine_ être un petit PWP avec un soupçon d'intrigue, mais la maitrise du scénario m'a pour ainsi dire quelque peu échappé des mains x). C'est donc un Werewolf AU, et c'est plutôt drôle pour moi d'en écrire un, car à l'origine je suis pas du tout fane de bit-lit :'). J'ai quand même pris plaisir à exploiter l'idée et le thème, donc j'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'en ai fait ! 50 pages et 20k words :3.  
**

 **Quant à l'intrigue concrète, de base, c'est simple, vous l'aurez vu au résumé : pas de batailles enragées entre loups-garous, Kanda veut juste pécho Allen XD. Ensuite, vous verrez bien ce qui s'y passe :p. Il y aussi des thèmes d'arrière-plan, qui, je l'espère, vous plairont ! Un peu d'humour avec le concept des loup-garous, des petites conneries glissées çà et là ;).**

 **Sinon, je dois prévenir, le rythme des premières scènes est assez lent, mais c'est normal, c'est pour poser l'ambiance, les personnages, ainsi qu'un des thèmes que vous découvrirez tout au long du récit :p.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Kanda Yû avait toujours aimé les pousses de Soja. _Celle_ qu'il voyait quotidiennement lui plaisait particulièrement, bien qu'il soit un garçon. Son Moyashi, qu'il adorait l'appeler. Avec ses putains de cheveux blancs, sa petite taille… Une vraie pousse humaine. À la base, c'était surtout par moquerie. C'était un mec de sa promo en fac qu'il l'avait pris pour un punk sans intérêt, hormis une curieuse cicatrice qui barrait son œil gauche. Ce garçon l'énervait, à lui répondre tantôt avec agressivité (similaire à la sienne, cela étant. Kanda tenait un peu du vieil ours mal léché) tantôt avec nonchalance lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Il avait vite réalisé qu'il était bien plus.

Allen Walker, puisque le petit crétin avait un nom, était la poisse personnifiée. Il y avait toujours une merde pour lui tomber sur la gueule. Il débarquait en cours trempé parce qu'une voiture avait roulé trop vite dans une flaque d'eau et l'avait éclaboussé. Il se retrouvait avec un plâtre parce qu'il tombait dans les escaliers. À entendre les braillements (ou mugissements) inquiets de Lavi et Lenalee, ses amis, que Kanda lui-même côtoyait de loin, il lui était même arrivé de se brûler en faisant la cuisine. C'était une liste non exhaustive des crasses que la vie pouvait lui faire. Ce mec était véritablement une catastrophe, doublé d'un aimant à conneries. À se demander s'il n'était pas maudit. Ça, et les fois où il lui était arrivé d'être impliqué dans des bagarres. Il était le souffre-douleur de Chao Ji Han, mais plus trop depuis que Kanda était passé lui faire sa fête. Il n'était pas encore lié plus que ça avec le blandin, mais Yû détestait qu'on touche à ses affaires.

Kanda avait récemment pris la tête de sa meute, devenant un alpha, à l'âge de vingt ans. Sa meute était prospère et ils n'avaient pas tellement de problèmes avec d'autres clans. Une hiérarchie était établie, qu'ils respectaient tous. Le problème, c'était les siens. Ils le harcelaient tous – surtout Marie et Tiedoll – pour qu'il trouve une compagne. Depuis la mort d'Alma, son meilleur ami, tué lors d'un affrontement avec un ancien clan quand il était jeune, avant la période de paix, Kanda avait toujours eu du mal à s'ouvrir. À accepter un autre à ses côtés. Certains avaient essayé, dont Howard Link, un bêta de sa meute, du temps où Kanda était lui aussi un bêta. Ça n'avait simplement pas marché, et Yû avait conscience d'avoir brisé le cœur de Howard. Le Japonais ne se voilait pas la face, il avait toujours été attiré par les hommes. Seulement, ses mauvaises expériences lui faisaient préférer la solitude sentimentale. Ça l'avait découragé, ou plutôt encouragé dans l'idée qu'il ne pouvait y avoir personne pour lui. Il avait eu quelques coups d'un soir, mais plus jamais envisagé d'avoir plus.

Jusqu'à Moyashi, d'où le fait qu'il l'avait précédemment qualifié comme étant « ses affaires ». Ce gars l'intéressait. Il aimait son caractère bien trempé autant qu'il l'irritait, et sa détermination. Se moquait volontiers de sa poisse, ça, certes. Il avait simplement besoin d'une pousse de Soja dans sa vie. Dans son lit, peut-être bien, aussi.

Il avait attendu un moment, et ce samedi soir, il comptait passer à l'action. Kanda avait profité d'une engueulade avec Lavi, qui s'obstinait à lui courir au cul sans raison apparente malgré ses rebuffades, pour soutirer le numéro de son meilleur ami. Il avait envoyé un message à Moyashi, lui proposant un rencard.

Allen avait été surpris, mais il avait accepté. S'il était honnête, le brun n'avait pas douté qu'il dirait oui. Il avait plusieurs fois perçu le regard de l'autre jeune homme traîner sur sa silhouette, avant qu'il ne se tourne précipitamment, comme gêné, quand Kanda le grillait. Il n'y avait vraiment pas plus flag. Donc ils se plaisaient mutuellement, le problème de l'incertitude sur ce point était écarté. Kanda avait de quoi être confiant à ce sujet. Ce sur quoi il l'était moins, c'était d'avouer à son Moyashi qu'il était un loup-garou, et qu'il voulait qu'il fasse partie de sa meute. Il aurait pu mentir pour le premier sujet, mais la meute se serait posé des questions s'il ne l'avait pas présenté en bonne et due forme. L'un de ses subordonnés aurait pu bourder, et en cas de guerre contre un autre clan (la période était propice au calme, mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir), Allen serait mis en danger.

Kanda était asocial, sarcastique sur les bords, ronchon et peu loquace, mais il avait des valeurs fortes, telles que l'honnêteté et la fiabilité. Il devinait, rien qu'à voir son visage, qu'Allen avait un passé chargé, et il ne le voyait pas le trahir en racontant à tous qu'il était un loup-garou. D'abord car il ne serait pas cru, d'une part. Puis, Kanda avait confiance en lui. Quant au fait qu'il voulait d'Allen dans sa meute, il n'était pas question de le transformer en loup-garou. Le mordre lors de l'accouplement sous forme humaine serait suffisant pour qu'il lui appartienne, et le blandin ne se transformerait pas. Il faudrait que Kanda soit lui-même sous forme animale pour pouvoir le changer en loup. Cette pratique était, pour les loups-garous, une façon de se lier. Il n'était pas question d'imprégnation, d'âme-sœur ou toute autre connerie du genre. Plutôt d'un lien tangible entre deux partenaires via la marque.

Mais, pour en arriver à de pareilles besognes, il fallait bien voir comment se passerait le rendez-vous, et qu'ils sortent quand même un peu ensemble avant. Évidemment, Kanda ne comptait pas tout annoncer de but en blanc. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre. Il attendrait au moins le deuxième soir, voire le troisième, afin d'amorcer la discussion. Une fois dans la relation, seul le temps lui dirait si Allen acceptait de se lier à lui ou non. Autant dire qu'il avait hâte, ce qui était une émotion non coutumière chez lui, même s'il ressentait de temps à autre une certaine mélancolie. La pensée d'Alma ne le quittait toujours pas.

On était mercredi, et le reste de la semaine se déroula sans encombre. Allen et lui se croisèrent un peu, le blandin rougissant comme un beau diable (la première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés après les messages, Allen avait sursauté en piquant un fard, il avait bégayé en répondant à ses piques pour enfin manquer de se cogner au mur à l'angle d'un couloir), Lavi se moquant de lui et taquinant Kanda. Lenalee semblait visiblement contente que son ami ait un rendez-vous. Ils s'étaient parlé rapidement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs n'avait pas posé de question, et Kanda parlait peu pour sa part, comme à son habitude. Il aurait imaginé Allen s'interroger davantage, mais se doutait qu'il attendait samedi pour ça.

Le fameux samedi, Kanda texta à Allen l'adresse d'un bar. Ils s'y donnèrent rendez-vous à 21 heures.

L'alpha arriva à l'heure. De la musique était diffusée depuis des enceintes accrochées en hauteur, et il y avait pas mal de monde, normal pour un week-end. Il vit qu'Allen était déjà là, triturant la paille d'un verre de jus de fruit entre ses dents, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il portait un pull blanc avec une écriture coréenne, un jean bleu et des Vans noires. Son manteau beige était posé à l'envers sur le dos de la chaise, assortis à ses gants. C'était une de ses habitudes, d'en porter. Il leva les yeux en le voyant, déjà rouge comme une tomate mûre. Il sembla manquer de s'étrangler avec sa paille en le détaillant. Encore une démonstration de sa maladresse. Démonstration du fait qu'il lui plaisait aussi, ce qui flatta l'égo du brun. Kanda, lui, portait souvent du noir. Son manteau, son jean et ses Docks Martins l'étaient, seul son pull était gris. Il avait détaché ses cheveux. Confiant, Kanda s'avança d'un pas nonchalant. S'il afficha une expression moqueuse, il trouva la timidité et la gêne de l'humain attendrissantes.

Il était mignon, son foutu Moyashi.

Avec flegme, Kanda tira l'épais dossier de la chaise et s'assit.

« Salut, Moyashi.

—Je m'appelle Allen, Bakanda ! » commença par s'énerver le blandin, utilisant le surnom ironique qu'il lui avait attribué. Puis, se radoucissant : « Salut. T-Tu vas bien ? »

Il rougissait, toujours aussi timide. Les lèvres de Kanda se fendirent d'un fin rictus.

« Pas la peine de bégayer. J'vais pas te bouffer, tu sais. »

Ou pas encore, du moins.

« Je sais ! Je te l'ai dit par sms, mais je comprends pas ce que je fais là.

—T'es là parce que je t'ai invité. »

Cette phrase eut le mérite de couper court aux manifestations d'étonnement du blandin. Un serveur demanda ce que Kanda voulait boire. Il demanda une tequila. Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans le blanc des yeux, un peu mal à l'aise pour Allen, réfléchissant pour Kanda. La plupart du temps, ils se parlaient pour s'insulter ou se charrier. Là que c'était un autre genre de conversation, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Ça leur faisait bizarre à tous les deux, pour des raisons à la fois similaires et différentes.

Kanda était partagé entre deux niveaux de conscience. Moyashi, leur rendez-vous, et la certitude frappante qu'il était là pour réellement tenter une relation avec quelqu'un depuis Alma. Il se reconcentra et avisa le verre du blandin. Il décida de briser la glace ainsi :

« Tu veux pas prendre autre chose que ton jus de fruit, Moyashi ?

—Allen, et le plus souvent j'évite l'alcool, mais je comptais demander une bière tout à l'heure. T'as pas répondu à ma question, Bakanda. Tu n'as aucune manière, comme d'habitude. »

Kanda ricana. Il retrouvait bien le Moyashi auquel il était habitué.

« J'vais bien. Toi ?

—Ça va. »

Le silence retomba. Allen termina son jus de fruit, le serveur amena la tequila de Kanda. Le blandin demanda une bière, et prit ensuite une inspiration.

«… Je préfère demander tout de suite. Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? »

Le brun s'attendait de toute façon à ce qu'Allen le lui demande. C'était la question fatidique pour le blanc. L'explication fatidique pour lui. La bière fut amenée. Kanda avait bu une gorgée de sa boisson, quant à lui. Il voulut le taquiner. Franchement, ils se mataient depuis deux ans, fallait bien que ça finisse par bouger ! Le blandin pouvait vraiment être innocent, des fois. Ou niais, au choix.

« À ton avis, crétin ?

—Justement, » rougit Allen. « On se fout des vents, mais on est pas spécialement amis… enfin, tu es toujours distant avec nous à la fac. » Il incluait Lavi et Lenalee dans le 'nous', car ils avaient en effet essayé de l'inclure dans leur petite bande. « Je ne me doutais pas que tu voudrais me voir... » Il suspendit sa phrase, de peur de s'avancer. « Ça fait vraiment con de demander ça, j'en ai conscience, mais je suis étonné. J'aimerais que les choses soient claires. »

Kanda grogna un peu. L'autre garçon n'avait manifestement pas vraiment compris, ou était trop peu confiant pour ça. Moyashi voulait du clair ?

« J'comptais pas y aller par quatre chemins, t'façon. Tu me plais. Ça fait un moment, et je t'ai pas invité en pote. Je t'ai proposé un vrai rencard. »

Allen avait bu une grosse gorgée de bière et s'étouffa en l'entendant parler. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'était douté de rien, donc. L'imbécile toussa, et rebut précipitamment, comme s'il avait soudainement la bouche sèche. Honnêtement, derrière sa propre confiance, Kanda ressentait encore la nostalgie et l'impression étrange. Ça y est, il se jetait vraiment à l'eau avec lui. Il avait la désagréable impression d'oublier Alma, cette peur le tenait, mais il l'écartait. Allen s'écria :

« Merde, t'es cash, Bakanda !

—Tu l'as demandé. »

Allen finit par ricaner, sans dérougir. Il était cramoisi, et ça risquait de ne pas changer de la soirée. Kanda vit cependant qu'il commençait à se détendre de voir qu'ils parlaient un peu comme d'habitude. Le blandin opina.

« Eh bien, je vais l'être aussi. Je… sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais je te regarde depuis un moment, moi aussi.

—J'ai remarqué. »

Un sourire se plaça sur ses lèvres, charmeur. Bien pour ça qu'il avait pris les devants. Le plus petit piqua un fard. Ces petits moments de révélations commençaient à être un peu long pour Kanda, s'il les savait nécessaire et légitimes. Comme s'il en avait lui aussi assez des préliminaires de conversation, Allen prit à nouveau sur lui, rentrant dans le vif du sujet :

« On sait qu'on se plait tous les deux… »

 _Ce stupide Moyashi sait au moins faire une addition_ , coupa l'alpha en pensées.

« Et tu espères quoi avec tout ça ? termina le blandin.

—Qu'on apprenne à se connaître, déjà, » rétorqua Kanda, ce que l'Anglais approuva du regard, « et si on s'entend bien, je veux sortir avec toi. »

Kanda était toujours aussi direct, ravi de pouvoir en venir aux faits. Il ne donnait pas dans le 'j'aimerais bien', mais 'je veux'. Il l'affirmait, ne laissant pas de place au doute. À la fois pour Allen que pour lui-même. Kanda n'était pas le genre de personne qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait beau être effrayé par une telle décision, se sentir hanté par le spectre de la pensée d'Alma, il était sûr de lui. L'appréhension était un sentiment humain, qu'il parvenait cependant à contrôler. Moins bien que son homologue ne contrôlait sa gêne. Le p'tit punk n'avait plus aucun centimètre carré de blanc sur le visage, mais il se força à sourire. Le loup-garou s'amusait de l'embarrasser. Ce spectacle était pour son plaisir.

Non, il n'était pas sadique. Pas _du tout._ Juste sarcastique et assez taquin. Ça ne mangeait pas de pain, hein.

« Je peux poser une question directe, Kanda ?

—Ouais ?

—Ma cicatrice… Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je sais qu'on ne me trouve généralement pas beau à cause de ça. »

Il ne baissait pas les yeux. Kanda voyait à son visage qu'il était hésitant, peu sûr de lui et peu à l'aise avec sa question, ainsi que les réponses qu'elle amenait. Mais il réussissait à se contenir pour le regarder dans les yeux et ne pas fuir. Ça faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles Kanda se voyait avec lui. Concrètement, il se doutait que Moyashi complexait à cause de ça, vu les réactions que ça générait des cons comme Chao Ji. Il arrivait aussi à envisager qu'il n'était pas forcément le genre de gars qui se faisait régulièrement tourner autour. Lui-même, s'il n'en avait rien à foutre, en ayant vu d'autres, avait été surpris par son apparence en premier lieu.

« J'avoue qu'je pensais ça aussi. »

Le brun ne mentait pas, il était honnête. Allen baissa brièvement le regard, mais le soutint bien vite.

« Mais c'était avant. J'me suis habitué à ta marque. Quand on la regarde pas, t'es plutôt mignon. Alors nan, ça me dérange pas. Sinon je t'aurai pas dit que tu me plaisais, du con. »

L'humain rougit encore plus fort. Kanda en fut satisfait. Allen but encore, et s'écria :

« V-Va te faire voir, Bakanda ! Honnêtement, je sais que c'est pas le genre de chose à dire à un r-rencard, » bégaya-t-il, « mais je suis plus habitué à me faire emmerder qu'à me faire draguer, alors j'ai du mal à croire que tu me dises tout ça… »

Il lui coula un regard irrité enrobé d'embarras. Le brun avait toujours son rictus, ayant bien compris qu'il ne s'imaginait pas que l'attirance était réciproque. Il ne se moquait pas de lui pour ça… Peut-être un peu… Mais il le trouvait surtout attendrissant. Le Moyashi n'avait pas confiance en lui de ce côté-là, ça se voyait. Il trouvait cela encore plus stupide, car Allen avait son charme, mais ça finirait bien par venir. Le Japonais ferait en sorte qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il lui plaisait, du moins. Et tant que ça le faisait rougir comme un dingue, le rendant si adorable, Kanda aimait l'idée. Il savait déjà qu'il prendrait un plaisir fou à l'asticoter s'ils sortaient vraiment ensemble.

Son rictus se mua cependant en une crispation irritée.

« Il t'a lâché, Chao Ji, au fait ? »

L'alpha fronçait les sourcils malgré lui. Si ce con cherchait encore Allen, il irait lui refaire la gueule pour de bon.

« Ouais, je sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs… »

Le blandin fut pensif. Kanda ne comptait pas lui dire que c'était grâce à lui. Il se doutait qu'Allen ne lui ferait pas la gueule et serait peut-être reconnaissant pour son geste, mais il n'irait pas non plus l'applaudir à voix-haute. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait gagner des points avec lui.

« Qui sait, » murmura-t-il, rieur, en buvant. « Donc, tu veux la même chose que moi ?

—Oui. »

Sa voix était légère, l'embarras y flottait, mais ferme.

Il s'en fut.

Kanda proposa qu'ils se commandent à bouffer, le bar faisant aussi restaurant. Et ils poursuivirent le rendez-vous en bonne et due forme, les tâtonnements écartés. La conversation se fit plutôt naturellement, comme ils ne s'entendaient pas si mal que ça. Ils avaient beau se chercher, il l'avait déjà spécifié, ils le faisaient toujours pacifiquement. Derrière tout ça, ils s'appréciaient déjà relativement, sans quoi Kanda n'aurait pas changé d'avis à son sujet. Le blandin était timide au premier abord, lui naturellement réservé, mais ils arrivèrent à dialoguer. Ils avaient des sujets de conversations prédéfinis, tels que Lavi et Lenalee qui se tournaient autour depuis trop longtemps (quand est-ce que ce rouquin arrêterait de draguer à droite à gauche pour s'intéresser à Lenalee, ça… Mais, révéla Allen, de son côté, Lenalee se faisait draguer par Road, une de leurs amies, et elle n'avait pas encore manifesté de refus net), ou débattre sur le fait que l'un de leurs profs portait probablement une perruque en cours.

Ils avaient aussi parlé de leurs passions, Kanda faisait du kendo, et Allen avait révélé avoir déjà pratiqué l'escrime, ce qui les amusa un peu. Le blandin se détendit et fut de moins en moins timide par la suite. Ils échangèrent des banalités à propos de leurs vies. Allen logeait chez son tuteur, Cross Marian, et sa femme Anita, mais ceux-ci étaient souvent absents. Il avait perdu ses parents très jeune. Kanda aussi. Tiedoll l'avait élevé, mais ce vieillard se prenait vraiment pour son paternel. Ils avaient donc pas mal de points communs. Si le brun s'interrogeait vaguement sur la cicatrice d'Allen, il évitait de poser des questions trop personnelles d'emblée, d'autant qu'il avait la politique de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas. Par manque d'intérêt le plus souvent. Dans le cas d'Allen, il s'intéressait à lui, mais ce qui devrait être dit le serait quand il le faudrait.

Autant pour sa part que pour celle de l'autre jeune homme.

Quand le repas toucha sa fin, Kanda s'aperçut qu'Allen avait un appétit d'ogre. Il avait commandé deux plats et deux desserts, et son ventre gargouillait encore. Il était vaguement étonné, mais avait déjà entendu Lavi brasser de l'air à ce sujet en parlant au blandin et Lenalee. Plus encore, ce qu'il avait soupçonné était avéré : ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Ils avaient davantage parlé en amis qu'en futurs amants, ce qui le contrariait légèrement. Cependant, Allen avait spécifié qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps. Il n'avait pas épilogué sur ses relations, et le brun comprenait qu'il n'en avait pas eu des masses. Lui n'avait pas parlé d'Alma, mais avait expliqué quand même que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cherché à se poser et à avoir une relation amoureuse, enchaînant plutôt les coups d'un soir, et que ça allait être un peu compliqué au niveau relationnel. Allen avait pris quelques couleurs, Kanda précisant encore qu'il ne voulait pas de ça avec lui. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il voulait, et il l'assumait comme un grand.

Au moment de partir, il proposa de payer pour deux. Allen protesta, mais Kanda rabattit qu'il serait celui qui inviterait la prochaine fois si ça lui chantait. Il tira un peu la gueule en voyant le prix avec les doubles commandes du blandin, celui-ci articulant que c'était pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour payer sa part. Kanda s'acquitta de la somme sans broncher. Ils sortirent, une fois dans la rue, Allen parla :

« Merci pour le repas. »

Il rougissait encore. Kanda répondit par un air entendu.

« J'te raccompagne chez toi ?

—Si tu veux. On pourra continuer de parler, comme ça. »

Il lui souriait. Bon, si Moyashi aimait lui parler, c'était bien. Kanda était satisfait. Il ne savait pas encore comment parler à Moyashi de sa condition, et il pensait _toujours_ à Alma, mais il l'avait fait. C'était facile, il ne galérait pas, et s'il n'était pas émotif… Il ressentait quand même une confusion face à cette facilité. Une certaine culpabilité et une tristesse légère. Avec elle la réalisation amère : il avait fait le deuil, finalement.

« Kanda ? »

Allen s'en était aperçu. Le brun tourna ses yeux vers lui, ne trouvant rien de mieux que de lui lancer une pique :

« Tu bouffes beaucoup, au fait, Baka Moyashi. Comment tu fais pour être aussi maigre ?

—Le sport, et… je chie beaucoup. »

Devant le temps d'arrêt que marqua Kanda, Allen rigola.

« C'était une blague, Bakanda ! Non, sérieux, je cours et je fais pas mal d'exercices.

—Tch. Tu te détends enfin, » répondit le brun sur un rictus railleur. « Je te préfère comme ça que timide et rougissant comme une pucelle. »

Au détail près que ça flattait son égo, mais il pressentait que Moyashi n'aurait pas aimé le savoir. Le blandin passa une main dans ses cheveux et grogna :

« C'est parce que j'étais gêné, sale con ! Tu me plais vraiment, et j'étais pas sûr de tes intentions quand tu m'as invité, mets-toi à ma place, Bakanda ! T'es chiant, toi et tes réflexions pourries. »

Visiblement vexé, Allen commença à marcher plus vite, Kanda le rattrapant.

« Moyashi…

—Quoi encore ? Je suis Allen !

—Tu prends le bus pour rentrer chez toi ?

—Ouais.

—L'arrêt est de l'autre côté. »

Le plus petit exerça un demi-tour en gonflant légèrement les joues, Kanda se calant sur son pas.

« T'es vexé, Baka Moyashi ?

—J'suis Allen, mais bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je suis pas si timide, en vrai. C'était l'effet de la gêne. »

Kanda posa une main sur son crâne, le caressant gentiment. Allen devint cramoisi, l'air trop surpris pour se reculer.

« T'façon, c'était mignon. »

Le blandin hoqueta, commençant d'abord à grommeler que ce n'était absolument pas mignon, mais le bus arrivait dans la rue d'en face. Kanda et lui traversèrent le passage piéton en courant, aucune voiture n'arrivant, et ils l'attrapèrent à temps. Après avoir scanné leurs cartes de voyageurs, ils allèrent s'installer tout au fond, à une place libre. Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure-ci, mais un peu. La discussion repris, Allen s'inquiétant que Kanda ne fasse un trop grand détour pour le raccompagner. Kanda dénia. Un silence s'installa. Le brun observa l'extérieur, nullement dérangé par ça. Lui qui était peu loquace avait au moins parlé pour dix ans avec Moyashi ce soir. Pas qu'il avait mené la conversation, mais le blandin était bavard pour deux. À cet instant, le silence entre eux n'était pas embarrassant. Comme naturel. Et le loup-garou apprécia. Avec Howard aussi, ça leur était arrivé d'avoir des moments comme ça. Avec Alma, par contre, c'était impossible. Il ne fermait jamais sa gueule. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

Allen parla :

« Hm, Kanda ?

—Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier en se retournant. Son coude était posé dans l'angle de la fenêtre, sa main soutenait sa tête, froissant quelques mèches de cheveux.

Le petit punk hésita.

« Tu disais tout à l'heure que ça faisait longtemps que t'avais rien essayé de sérieux… Pourquoi tu veux avec moi ? T'as dit que je te plaisais, mais ça fait pas tout.

—Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

—Je me le demande simplement depuis que tu m'as dit ça. »

Kanda fut un peu désarçonné, et en même temps pensif. C'était vrai que quand un mec lui plaisait avant, il ne l'abordait pas pour jouer aux cartes. Au début, quand il avait réalisé qu'Allen et lui se plaisaient, il n'avait pas tout de suite pensé à avoir une relation romantique avec lui, s'il était parfaitement honnête. La pensée d'en faire un autre coup d'un soir lui avait taraudé l'esprit, avant qu'il y réfléchisse plus longuement. C'était justement pour les mêmes raisons qui faisaient qu'il lui plaisait. Contrairement à la majorité de ses conquêtes, il ne le choisissait pas au physique, si Allen ne lui déplaisait nullement. C'était un peu comme pour Howard, son caractère. À part qu'avec Howard, il n'avait pas été prêt.

Sa langue claqua contre son palais.

« Parce que j'aimais bien t'charrier, j'aurai arrêté si je t'appréciais pas. Et parce qu'on s'est bien entendu ce soir. »

Allen sembla satisfait de la réponse. Il ricana.

« Moi aussi, j'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée avec toi.

—Ouais. »

Cette fois, la voix de Kanda était douce. Une chaleur se répandait dans ses joues et dans son ventre. Au visage d'Allen, il était sûrement dans le même état. Allen avait dit qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps, et Kanda en avait besoin aussi, mais il n'était pas du genre patient :

« Moyashi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

—On est dans le bus ! » protesta l'autre garçon, comme gêné au possible. « Y a du monde…

—C'est juste un baiser, j'te demande pas une pipe. »

Une nouvelle nuance de rouge faisait son entrée sur la peau d'Allen.

« J'ai bien compris ! Mais, avec les gens, je…

—T'assumes pas ton homosexualité ? »

La question de Kanda eut l'air de désarçonner l'autre. Chacun son tour.

« C'est pas ça… J'ai pas honte d'être gay, mais je t'ai dit que j'aurai besoin d'un peu de temps, et je préférerai qu'on fasse pas ça maintenant. Chez moi, si tu veux.

—Très bien. »

Un peu frustré, Kanda se pencha sur le blandin, murmurant d'un ton aguicheur :

« Va falloir que je te décoince, Mo-ya-shi.

—D'un je m'appelle Allen, de deux va te faire, je suis parfaitement décoincé ! »

Kanda recula en se marrant, lâchant un 'tch'. Le bus roula, des arrêts furent annoncés, des personnes descendant. Allen lui lança un regard en tendant la main vers lui. Il prit la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. L'alpha ne dit rien, laissant l'humain faire à sa guise. Allen finit également par poser la tête contre son épaule. Comme il était plus petit, il était pile à la bonne hauteur.

« Ça te dérange pas ?

—On ressemble à deux ados niaiseux, » grogna-t-il, « mais nan. »

Allen ricana. Kanda râlait, mais la chaleur corporelle de son Moyashi n'était pas inconfortable. Loin de là.

Deux arrêts plus loin, Allen prévint qu'ils devaient descendre et qu'il habitait juste en face de l'arrêt, dans un complexe londonien typique. Arrivé devant le digicode, Allen demanda doucement :

« Tu veux monter discuter ou prendre un café ? Je couche pas au premier rendez-vous, mais tu pourras m'embrasser. »

Kanda s'attendrit devant son innocence. Il hocha la tête.

Allen allait se retourner pour taper le code d'ouverture de la porte, mais Kanda saisit doucement son poignet, l'en empêchant. Ils se faisaient face, et, lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de se dégager s'il ne le voulait pas, Kanda se courba vers lui. Il n'y avait personne, aussi, il présumait qu'Allen ne serait peut-être pas mal à l'aise. Le blandin n'eut aucun mouvement pour l'éviter. Kanda déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, le plus petit répondant au baiser immédiatement, quoiqu'un peu maladroitement. Il se laissa néanmoins mener par l'alpha, qui bougea lentement les lèvres.

Le baiser fut chaste, appuyé, une caresse humide des peaux. La langue de Kanda s'en mêla bien vite. Il la passa entre les lèvres d'Allen, qui, surpris, les ouvrit, l'appendice pénétrant à l'intérieur. L'Anglais émit un son étouffé. Il ne repoussa pas le brun pour autant.

Sa langue vint elle aussi taquiner celle de son homologue. Bien que Kanda mène largement, Allen l'assaillait aussi. Leurs salives se mélangèrent, leurs visages s'unissant, le tout jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus assez d'air. Ils se séparèrent en haletant, surtout Allen qui mit une main devant son visage, les pommettes bien roses. Son expression indiquait qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et Kanda lui-même comptait lui donner un simple baiser de base. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils se mataient, pour la énième fois, donc il y avait un certain désir qu'il n'arrivait pas à ignorer de son côté. D'autant qu'il n'avait jamais été un amant porté sur les échanges platoniques trop longtemps.

« Ça va, Moyashi ? » se moqua sournoisement le Japonais.

Allen hocha la tête, et leva les yeux au ciel en réponse à sa raillerie. Il pianota sur le digicode. La porte s'ouvrit.

« J'habite au deuxième étage. »

Ils ne parlèrent pas en prenant l'ascenseur. Kanda vit qu'Allen évitait son regard, fixant le sol et ses pieds, avec des joues rouges. La porte de l'ascenseur s'écarta sur la porte d'entrée d'un grand appartement. Allen tourna les clés, déverrouilla la porte de chez lui, toujours sans le regarder. Le brun commença à craindre d'avoir peut-être merdé. Comme ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas essayé les relations romantiques, il avait peut-être grillé des étapes pour l'autre garçon.

« D'solé si je t'ai brusqué, » grimaça-t-il dès que le blandin referma la porte, donnant sur un petit vestibule débouchant lui-même sur une cuisine séparée d'un salon par un long comptoir.

Le Japonais détestait s'excuser. Allen s'empressa de secouer les mains, largement aussi étonné que lui.

« Non, non, du tout ! C'est encore ma gêne, mais c'était vraiment bien. J-Je vais faire le café ! »

Kanda remarqua un piano au fond du grand salon à la décoration épurée. Une baie vitrée donnait sur la rue et les immeubles en vis-à-vis. La nuit s'étendait au dehors, l'agitation de la ville encore vive.

« Tu joues ? »

La cafetière se mit à gronder furieusement, le blandin se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour attraper deux tasses dans un placard en hauteur. Il jeta un coup d'œil au piano par-dessus son épaule, le cul des tasses claquant contre le meuble de cuisine.

« Oh, oui, je fais du piano depuis mes quinze ans. Je te l'avais pas dit ?

—Nan. Faudra que tu joues pour moi.

—Si tu veux ! »

Allen souriait de nouveau. Kanda était soulagé que le baiser n'ait pas été de trop. Et ça l'encourageait à lui en donner d'autres. Allen tenait une tasse entre ses mains, un doigt battant la mesure contre le dessin d'un lapin. Le brun voulait le revoir avec l'expression de tout à l'heure. Il s'approcha à pas de _loup_ , puis posa sa main au-dessus de celle de l'humain.

« Si ça t'a plu, j'peux encore t'embrasser ? T'imagine pas depuis le temps que j'en ai envie.

—Fais-le. J'ai envie aussi. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Allen eut un mouvement d'hésitation, mais il fit le premier pas, initiant le baiser. Il n'en fallut pas plus. La cafetière continua son brouhaha tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

Les choses s'enchainèrent, ils liquidèrent leur breuvage, et oubliant l'heure, Allen lui proposa un film. Kanda y pensa brièvement, mais le seigneur des anneaux, ça se refusait pas. Ils terminèrent à deux heures du mat'. Les bus passaient encore, Londres ne dormait jamais, mais les deux jeunes hommes s'endormaient sur le canapé. Allen proposa à Kanda de rester, en tout bien tout honneur. Le brun ne déclina pas l'invitation. Il dormit sur le canapé, Allen allant lui chercher des couvertures.

Yû ne mit que peu de temps à trouver le sommeil, songeant sur un fin rictus ironique que c'était la première fois qu'il dormait chez un mec sans le baiser. Mais bon, il fallait bien une première fois à tout.

* * *

Kanda fut réveillé par le ravissant bruit de la cafetière. Il se redressa lentement du canapé, remarquant que les couvertures étaient tombées dans la nuit, et jaugea Allen derrière le comptoir. Le blandin ne portait qu'un calebut' et un petit t-shirt. En avisant son cul bombé, il eut hâte qu'il se sente prêt à aller plus loin, car Mini-Yû appréciait plutôt bien le spectacle auquel il avait droit.

Le lycanthrope eut la ferme intention de se faufiler derrière lui et de le voir rougir dès le matin, ce qu'il fit. Allen sursauta quand il chuchota un « Salut, Moyashi » à son oreille, frissonnant ensuite. Sans chercher à se dégager, il répondit à son salut. Kanda l'enlaça alors. C'était un simple câlin, mais il fallait dire que c'était agréable. Puis, comme ça, il marquerait un peu le blandin de son odeur, marquerait donc son territoire.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » demanda Allen avec un ton d'excuse, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte.

S'il était satisfait de voir que le courant passait visiblement bien entre eux, Kanda grommela en toisant agressivement la cafetière :

« T'as vu le bruit de c'te merde ? »

Un rire lui répondit. La cafetière fut pleine, Kanda se reculant pour qu'Allen puisse se servir de ses bras. Tardivement, il remarqua un bandage sur son bras gauche, le droit étant dénudé. Il tiqua. Allen s'aperçut d'où trainait son regard en amorçant de lui tendre une tasse, et cacha son bras dans son dos quand Kanda l'empoigna. L'alpha ne posa pas de question, comprenant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un sujet sensible, comme la cicatrice.

« Hm, tu... Tu veux qu'on se revoie mercredi ? »

Ils n'avaient pas cours, et Allen cherchait manifestement à changer de sujet. Kanda secoua la tête.

« J'peux pas, c'est la pleine lune.

—Quoi, t'es un loup-garou ? »

Allen se marrait, se foutant de lui, mais Kanda marqua un sévère temps d'arrêt, mettant du temps à comprendre la plaisanterie. Cela fait, il se reprit vite et râla :

« Tch. Crétin. Je suis de ceux qui supportent juste pas ça… Ça me rend _dingue_.

—Je vois. »

Kanda lui jeta un regard perçant, commençant à boire.

« Blague à part, avant qu'on sorte vraiment ensemble, faudra que je t'avoue quelque chose. »

Allen fronça les sourcils, mais ricana bien vite.

« Ok, alors soit tu es vraiment un loup-garou, » il poursuivait sa plaisanterie, Kanda se tendant, « soit tu es un psychopathe. »

L'alpha tomba des nues. Inexpressif, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chies, Moyashi ? Pour quelles raisons je serais un psychopathe ?

—En fait c'est drôle ! » commença-t-il en riant. « Tu lances toujours des regards assassins, alors Lavi et moi on s'est tapé un délire comme quoi tu serais une sorte de Dexter Japonais, ça serait énorme. »

Le brun fut blasé.

« Vous regardez trop de séries. »

Allen riait encore.

« C'est dommage, je t'aurai bien vu en serial-killer sexy. »

Le voilà qui flirtait, encore un signe qu'il se lâchait. Kanda rit.

« Mais j'suis sexy.

—T'es surtout narcissique, tu t'en rends compte ? » rétorqua Allen, blasé à son tour.

Kanda haussa les épaules. Il mit la tasse sur le comptoir derrière lui, et attira Allen à lui. Le blandin tenait toujours son bras en retrait, signe de malaise. Le brun tenait à lui faire oublier ça.

« On reprend où on en était hier ? »

Il était clairement aguicheur. L'humain pinça les lèvres.

« Je peux d'abord enfiler une tenue plus correcte ? Je suis pas super à l'aise comme ça.

—Je m'en fous, Moyashi.

—Ouais, ben moi pas trop… »

Kanda le libéra de son emprise, mais lui vola quand même un court baiser. Allen le lui rendit avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Le loup-garou eut un sourire. Il avait le pressentiment que ça allait bien marcher entre eux. Il pensait de moins en moins à Alma… Il était vraiment prêt. Moyashi avait l'air d'un gars qui avait ses secrets et sans doute pas trop de chance dans la vie, mais il lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il avait passé une sacrée soirée. Putain, il ne regrettait rien. Si ce n'est de ne pas avoir encore fait son voyage entre les dunes, aka l'arrière-train de sa pousse de Soja. Cela étant dit, chaque chose en son temps.

* * *

Ils avaient fini le café et échangés quelques baisers. Kanda avait pris un bus par la suite, et était rentré chez lui. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se doucher et de se changer – il avait gardé les mêmes fringues depuis hier soir toute la nuit, après tout – que des coups à la porte retentissaient, suivis de la sonnette. Quelqu'un de pressé. Kanda devina de qui il s'agissait avant même d'ouvrir la porte. Il reconnaissait son odeur.

« Howard. »

Howard Link, ses longs cheveux blonds noués en une tresse longue, et son visage sérieux, le toisait sévèrement.

« J'ai à te parler. J'avais déjà essayé hier, et je t'ai envoyé plusieurs messages. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais, Yû ? »

Il était agacé. Kanda devinait qu'il ne le serait pas si ce n'était pas important. Link n'avait jamais été du genre collant sans raison.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'avais pu de batterie.

—Je te le dirai à l'intérieur. »

Kanda le laissa donc entrer, le bêta s'engageant dans l'entrée. Il prit place à la table du salon, l'alpha lui proposant un café d'une voix bourrue – il n'était jamais bon à faire dans la politesse – qu'il refusa. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait soucié d'annoncer à Howard qu'il commençait à voir quelqu'un, avec leur ancienne relation, et car il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça. Cependant, ce souci était occulté. Il était sincèrement inquiet de voir Howard aussi soucieux.

« Alors ? »

Link fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien… Des activités étranges ont été détectées par certains bêtas. Des disparitions humaines, des meurtres… On pense qu'il s'agit de vampires. On s'est déjà concerté avec les alphas des autres meutes hier, et on attendait tes ordres. Ce serait bien de refaire une réunion cette après-midi. En fait, j'ai déjà tout organisé. »

Howard et son sens pratique. Kanda se sentit vaguement coupable de savoir qu'il était occupé à draguer Moyashi alors que les siens avaient besoin de lui… Mais ça faisait partie de ce qu'il avait décidé, avoir un peu sa vie. Il serra donc les dents, contrarié. À la fois par ce léger dilemme de conscience que par la présence de vampires. Évidemment, les loups-garous n'étaient pas les seules créatures surnaturelles existantes. En général, ils vivaient plutôt bien avec les autres, ou s'en accommodaient. Sauf que les vampires étaient assez redoutés dans le milieu. C'étaient les seuls créatures qui n'obéissaient à presque aucune loi.

« On réglera ça cette après-midi, dans ce cas. »

Il y eut un silence, Link croisant les bras.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fichais hier soir ? »

Kanda connaissait assez son ex pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas en démordre. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi pragmatique et zélé qu'Howard, même la troisième guerre mondiale n'aurait pas été une excuse suffisante pour se dérober à ses responsabilités. Il fut envahi par une certaine gêne. Lui qui manquait de tact se sentait dans la merde, de peur de blesser son ancien compagnon. Il préféra néanmoins être direct, ça lui ressemblait le plus et il n'allait pas tourner cent ans autour du pot.

« J'comptais te le dire, mais j'ai décidé de voir quelqu'un. »

Link le fixa. Kanda précisa :

« Pour une relation, pas un plan cul. »

Howard garda le silence, et opina.

« Je vois. Je suis content pour toi, dans ce cas. »

Kanda fut soulagé, car c'était sincère. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait passé la porte, un sourire s'affichait sur le visage de Link. Kanda ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi ajouter, car ce n'était pas le type d'échange qu'il savait gérer ni ceux auquel il était habitué. Son regard insistant finit par faire comprendre à l'autre loup-garou son embarras. Ce dernier soupira.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Yû. Je suis vraiment fier de toi si tu es prêt pour une relation maintenant. Ça montre que tu avances. »

Kanda bougonna :

« Tch. T'es pas mon père, t'as pas à être fier de moi. »

Link ricana. Il se releva et l'embrassa sur la joue. Kanda fut trop surpris pour l'avoir évité.

« Je te laisse, j'ai du travail. On se voit cette après-midi, au restau de Jerry. À quinze heures tapantes, Yû ! »

Il accentua rigoureusement l'heure et partit, l'alpha ne le raccompagnant pas comme il connaissait la sortie. Ça s'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'aurait cru, enfin de compte. Dans tous les sens du terme. Sauf pour ces saloperies de vampires.

Tout de même satisfait de son week-end, il alla mettre son téléphone à charger et se prépara de quoi déjeuner. Quand il retourna chercher l'appareil, il vit qu'il avait des notifications. Les messages irrités d'Howard qu'il regarda d'un œil mi-distrait, mi-blasé, et un message de Moyashi, il y a un peu plus d'une heure.

 **Moyashi – 11 : 20**

Tu m'as pas dit quand on pourrait se revoir du coup, Bakanda !

Kanda esquissa un sourire et envoya :

 _"Tu tiens vraiment à me revoir, Moyashi"_

La réponse fusa.

 **Moyashi – 12 : 48**

Ben oui… et c'est Allen ! Toi pas… ?

Kanda soupira. Ce con était adorable.

 _"Baka Moyashi. Vendredi, ça te va ? On passera chez moi après, cette fois."_

La pleine lune serait passée, et ils auraient peut-être aussi un plan d'action pour les vampires avec la meute. Allen répondit un oui exclamatif. Kanda esquissa un nouveau sourire de contentement, chose rare chez lui. À part Alma, personne ne l'avait fait sourire aussi sincèrement. Jusqu'à présent.

* * *

Le soir du deuxième rendez-vous, Kanda hésitait encore sur la façon dont il révélerait la vérité à Allen.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au même bar. Allen lui avait envoyé qu'il partait une dizaine de minutes avant lui, l'alpha ayant prévenu de son probable retard. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'ils avaient plus ou moins réglé la question des vampires. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose tant qu'ils n'emmerdaient pas les leurs, de toute manière. Se les mettre à dos n'était pas souhaitable. Mais le lycanthrope s'inquiétait. Si les disparitions humaines s'accroissaient, ça finirait par faire parler, et ce ne serait pas positif d'attirer l'attention des humains sur le surnaturel. Voilà pourquoi les vampires étaient craints. Au mépris des règles, ils se nourrissaient comme des bêtes sauvages, et se fichaient des traces ou des conséquences. Howard et lui en avaient encore discuté dans l'après-midi.

Mais ce soir, il était là pour se détendre. Loin d'être un gamin avec un stupide béguin, il était quand même content de revoir le blandin.

Il poussa le battant de la porte du bar, s'avançant parmi les tables, ne voyant pas Allen. Il était pourtant parti avant lui et aurait dû être là. Il ne s'en fit cependant pas, et partit s'assoir au fond. Il sortit son téléphone, demandant au plus petit si son bus était en retard. Il y avait peut-être des bouchons. Un serveur vint le voir pour une commande, Kanda l'ignorant presque en regardant son téléphone. Il le rabroua distraitement, rétorquant qu'il attendait d'abord quelqu'un.

Allen ne répondait toujours pas au bout de dix minutes.

Kanda se dit que c'était bizarre, mais qu'il était peut-être en rad' de batterie. Il l'appela. Le téléphone sonna, signe qu'il était allumé. Allen ne décrocha pas. L'instinct de l'alpha s'anima quelque peu. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et il reniflait la couille dans le potage à des kilomètres. Il se leva et quitta le bar, décidant de partir à la recherche du blandin. Il lui renvoya quand même un texto, pour le cas où, mais à cette heure-ci…

Ça pouvait être annonciateur d'une sacrée merde. Il espéra qu'il ne soit rien arrivé.

Inquiet, Kanda attendit d'abord à l'arrêt de bus. Il déposa des gens, Moyashi n'en faisait pas partie. Il ne répondait toujours pas aux messages. Cela acheva de tirer l'alarme chez Kanda. Une heure de retard, sachant que le blandin voulait le voir, ce n'était pas normal.

Fermant brièvement les yeux pour faire le vide sans être distrait par la foule, il utilisa ses sens de loups, essayant de repérer les odeurs, ou de capter la fréquence du cœur du blandin. Il y avait beaucoup d'odeurs et beaucoup de battements, ils étaient loin d'être les seuls péquenots à avoir arpenté le quartier. Il connaissait néanmoins la senteur d'Allen. Il s'avança, cherchant les traces, les flagrances. À l'angle de la rue, il la sentit enfin. Faible, mais ça signifiait qu'il était passé par là.

Kanda ne réfléchissait plus, et il n'essaya nullement. Il suivait, porté par son odorat, par l'instinct. La nuit était fraîche, l'agitation londonienne propre à celle d'un vendredi. Kanda marchait pourtant promptement, slalomant entre les passants. Il se demandait ce qu'avait foutu Moyashi pour s'éloigner si loin, et son mauvais pressentiment grossissait.

Soudainement, l'alpha s'arrêta. L'odeur de Moyashi devenait plus forte, et avec elle une autre odeur… Une odeur de mort. Comme celle d'un vampire. La panique envahit le Japonais. Il se mit à courir, et se concentra sur les sons. Il y avait trop de bruit, il n'arrivait pas exactement à localiser Allen. Enfin, un battement semblable à celui du blandin résonna à ses oreilles. Très fort. Ça ne signifiait qu'une chose : il avait peur.

Le sang de Kanda ne fit qu'un tour. Il tourna à un carrefour, arrivant dans une petite ruelle, derrière un restaurant. Il y découvrit la silhouette d'Allen, acculé contre un mur, et un homme devant lui. Un groupement de poubelles renversées barrait le chemin. Allen avait lutté. L'homme portait la main à sa gorge et le soulevait de manière à ce que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Allen se débattait encore et criait.

Kanda grogna, littéralement. Le vampire se penchait, il allait mordre. Voyant rouge, poussant des grognements rageurs, l'alpha se transforma.

Un loup-garou possédait deux formes de transformations, trois pour les alphas. Celle de la pleine lune, où ils n'étaient qu'une immonde fusion d'un loup et d'un homme, une sorte de carcasse osseuse et poilue pouvant atteindre les deux mètres facile, avec laquelle ils devenaient très dangereux car incapables de se contrôler. Celle d'un véritable loup, qu'ils pouvaient prendre à leur guise la plupart du temps. Les alphas pouvaient atteindre une forme intermédiaire, plus grosses que les loups ordinaires, proche de l'humain, mais quand même animale. C'est cette forme que Kanda prit.

Son instinct le dominait, il atteignit le vampire et le mordit violemment au bras dans un même mouvement. Ce dernier tomba, Kanda restant au-dessus de lui, les crocs et les griffes rentrées dans sa chair. Acculé, le vampire montrait néanmoins les dents lui aussi, comme prêt au combat. Elles étaient pleines de sang. Il avait mordu Allen.

En même temps que la lente adrénaline et la rage lui donnaient envie de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents, il le reconnut grâce à ses traits basanés. Tyki Mikk. Il l'avait déjà croisé, il avait négocié au nom de son clan de vampire le droit de chasser sur une partie du territoire de leur meute par le passé. Kanda n'était pas encore un alpha à cette époque, il devait avoir dans les neufs-dix ans. Instinctivement, il n'avait jamais aimé les vampires, ça allait sans dire. Le clan de Mikk, qui se baptisait ironiquement les Noés, était un des rares à faire preuve d'un minimum de respect des conventions et des hiérarchies. Déjà car c'était exceptionnel que des vampires se regroupent. Ils étaient plutôt solitaires.

Connaissance ou pas, l'alpha n'aurait aucun état d'âmes à le mettre en pièce.

Tyki parut le reconnaître aussi. Sans doute à l'odeur, car comme les loups, les vampires avaient un odorat surdéveloppé.

« Ça alors, mais c'est le petit Yû ! T'es devenu un alpha ? »

Kanda ne rangeait pas ses crocs. Au contraire. De la bave coulait même de ses bajoues. Il était prêt à le déchiqueter. À part Alma, et Howard, il n'autorisait personne à l'appeler par son prénom. Tyki se sut en mauvaise posture. Il leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête, grimaçant sous la douleur de son bras mordu, paumes montrées, en signe de soumission, tenant manifestement à sa peau.

« Tout doux, bordel, je chassais pour me nourrir ! Je ne savais pas que c'était le territoire de ta meute ! »

Kanda consentit à reculer. Il se mit d'abord devant Allen avant de se métamorphoser en humain, continuant de pousser des grognements agressifs durant tout le processus.

Tyki se releva, les mains toujours en l'air, bien au fait que Kanda pourrait se retransformer à tout moment.

Il avait déchiré ses vêtements en changeant de forme, aussi, le Japonais était nu comme un vers sous sa forme humaine. Le froid l'attaqua brutalement, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Tyki sembla comprendre de quoi il s'agissait en avisant sa posture de protection devant le blandin, qui observait la scène avec des yeux semi-conscients.

Pour sa part, Tyki retenait son bras blessé à l'aide de son autre main. À son visage, il semblait douiller. Ce n'était cependant pas dramatique à cause de sa condition vampirique. Il serait paralysé quelques temps, mais il retrouverait l'usage de son bras. S'il avait été humain, comme Kanda l'avait mordu sous sa forme de loup, il serait devenu un loup-garou, mais le fait qu'il soit vampire faisait aussi qu'il n'encourrait aucun changement. Un vampire ne pouvait pas devenir loup-garou.

Quant à Allen, il ne serait pas non plus transformé en vampire. Tyki n'avait pas pris assez de sang, fort heureusement, et il ne lui avait pas fait boire le sien. Il comptait simplement le manger. Il serait sauf, mais il fallait le soigner.

« Il est spécial, cet humain ?

—L'touche pas. » gronda-t-il. « Ou je te boufferai pour de bon.

Tyki se racla la gorge.

« Je te dis que je savais pas que c'était ton territoire, ici !

—Les meurtres, » coupa Kanda abruptement, « c'est ton clan ?

—Pas que. Permets-moi de sortir une clope. »

Ah, oui, Kanda s'en souvenait. Mikk fumait comme un putain de pompier. D'à ce qu'il avait observé, c'était encore pire lorsqu'il était contrarié. Kanda l'avait présentement empêché de bouffer, donc il devait être pour le moins frustré.

« Magne-toi, » asséna Kanda sur un grondement sourd, « il a besoin de bandages. J'compte pas passer la nuit là. »

L'alpha lança un coup d'œil à l'humain au visage effaré, la colère s'emparant de lui. Allen retenait d'une main le sang qui s'écoulait de son cou. Il saignait pas mal, il allait vraiment falloir le soigner d'urgence. Le vampire hocha la tête. Avec un seul bras, ce fut un peu laborieux, mais il parvint à allumer sa cigarette et aspira une longue bouffée de tabac. Tyki soupira :

« On est revenu en ville, ok, et on a chassé quelques humains, mais peu. Tu sais comment on procède. Sauf qu'on est pas seuls, et on s'entend pas vraiment avec les autres.

—Ils sont combiens ? »

Tyki haussa les épaules, fumant à nouveau.

« Une bonne dizaine, j'sais pas s'ils sont seuls ou s'ils sont ensembles. On se mêle pas trop de ça. »

La voix d'Allen résonna alors, confuse :

« Qu-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tyki tourna la tête vers lui. Kanda montra les dents en mettant un bras devant le corps du jeune homme.

« Relaxe, » promit le Portugais, « j'toucherai pas à ton humain, t'as ma parole, même s'il a un sacré goût. » Le rugissement étouffé de Kanda le dissuada de faire dans l'humour. « Les humains sont sous ta protection dans le coin, ou j'peux chasser ici ? »

Le lycanthrope grimaça.

« Y a déjà eu trop de meurtres par ici. Trouve un autre quartier. J'te préviens, les meutes de la ville comptent dégommer quelques vampires si ça dégénère. J'ai donné mon accord. Toi et ton clan, faites pas de vague si vous voulez pas qu'on s'occupe de vous. Et si tu touches un seul cheveu de cet humain… Je te mets en pièces pour de vrai, cette fois, Mikk. J'me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Tyki écrasa sa cigarette au sol.

« Tu t'es fait comprendre. Bien, à la prochaine, _meu amigo_. »

Sur un signe de la main, il décampa.

Kanda se précipita sur Allen, mais ce dernier recula, ses pieds remuant dans tous les sens sur le bitume alors qu'il peinait à seulement _tenter_ de se mettre debout. Il n'y arriverait pas, pas avec une morsure de vampire. C'était déjà étonnant qu'il n'ait pas perdu conscience. Kanda réussit à poser sa main sur son épaule, mais Allen tremblait. Ça, ce n'était pas étonnant. Le brun grogna entre ses dents. Il aurait voulu qu'Allen n'apprenne pas ça comme ça.

« Pou-pourquoi t'es devenu un-un g-gros chien ? Et le type… J-Je sais pas ce que je fais là, il m'a demandé son chemin, et… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se mettant à trembler de plus belle. Il était en état de choc. Kanda essaya de le porter, mais Allen ne se laissa pas faire. Devant son agitation, l'alpha n'osait pas le prendre de force. Il marmonnait ses inquiétudes dans sa barbe.

« P-pourquoi tu es nu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, b-bon sang ? »

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Kanda parla enfin, tentant de prendre une voix douce :

« Moyashi, il faut que tu te calmes. C'est moi. Je vais te porter, et je vais te soigner. Ok ?

—J-Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive… Mon corps est bizarre….

—Ça va aller, fais-moi confiance. »

La morsure d'un vampire agissait comme une drogue. Avec la peur et le choc, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage. Il devait probablement souffrir de vertige, et il allait avoir mal au crâne.

« M'touche pas, m'touche pas ! » cria Allen quand Kanda se décida enfin à le saisir par les hanches pour le porter.

Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas. Dans ces conditions, c'était le mieux. Le blandin se débattit quelques instants entre ses bras, Kanda râlant et lui criant de se calmer. Allen finit par le faire. Il tremblait toujours.

 _Bon sang, quelle chiasse_ , pensa l'alpha, _j'peux me la foutre au cul, ma soirée détente._

Parmi les lambeaux de tissus de ses vêtements, il chercha son téléphone, retenant toujours Allen par la taille. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Il chercha dans ses contacts d'un pouce précipité et appela Marie, lui demandant de venir de toute urgence, et de ramener de quoi soigner une morsure de vampire. Ainsi qu'une grande couverture. Marie était aveugle, mais grâce à son statut de loup-garou, il se repérait aussi bien qu'une personne voyante, même mieux.

Kanda patienta ensuite, grelottant. Il n'avait pas l'air fin, dans le froid, à poil, portant un type qui pissait le sang. Il était inquiet pour Allen et essayait tant bien que mal de le rassurer en lui martelant que ça irait, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour rassurer les gens, d'autant que ça ne marchait pas très bien.

La voiture de Marie apparut une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, quand Kanda crut qu'il allait se transformer en glaçon et qu'il commença sérieusement à devenir anxieux à cause de l'état de Moyashi. Il se gara en travers du trottoir devant la ruelle. Kanda fonça dans la voiture, bien heureux en ouvrant la portière, remarquant ensuite qu'Howard était là lui aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Marie, et serra les dents. Il aurait préféré qu'Howard ne soit pas là, ce n'était pas non plus comme ça qu'il voulait lui présenter Allen.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demandèrent les deux bêtas.

Kanda assit Allen plus confortablement, attrapant la couverture que Link lui tendit. Ce dernier s'emparait déjà du matériel de secours sur ses genoux, sortant une compresse et du désinfectant. Allen ne parlait plus, il semblait à moitié endormi, mais les regardait de temps à autre avant de refermer les yeux directement. Ses paupières papillonnaient malgré lui. Kanda posa une main sur son front. C'était pas bon. Marie démarra en trombe.

« On avait rendez-vous, et il était pas là, donc j'suis allé le chercher. Je l'ai trouvé avec un vampire, Tyki Mikk. Je l'ai fait fuir à temps mais il l'a mordu.

—Les Noés sont en ville ? » s'exclama Marie, troublé.

Kanda hocha la tête.

« C'est pas eux, tous les meurtres. Y en a d'autres, et ils les connaissent pas, d'à ce qu'il m'a dit. J'sais pas si je peux m'y fier, mais je vois pas pourquoi il aurait menti. Faudra voir comment ça évolue. Je l'ai prévenu de pas faire de connerie. »

Il fixait Link nettoyant la plaie d'Allen, ce dernier sursautant lorsque le produit entrait en contact avec sa peau. Marie soupira qu'ils risquaient d'avoir des ennuis.

« Doucement, » chuchota Kanda, caressant les cheveux du blandin qui s'agitait un peu trop.

Allen laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux, mais se laissa faire docilement. Howard et Marie échangèrent un regard.

« C'est donc lui, ton nouveau petit-ami ? » fit le blond.

Kanda s'empourpra légèrement, mais grommela, mécontent:

« On sort pas encore ensemble, et avec ce qui s'est passé je suis pas bien sûr de sa réaction. Il m'a vu me transformer. Il était terrifié. »

Link rétorqua :

« C'est tout à fait normal, c'est un humain, mets-toi à sa place. Il faudra tout lui expliquer demain, s'il s'en rappelle. Tu comptais lui dire la vérité ? »

Kanda opina.

« Ouais. Je voulais qu'il fasse partie de la meute. Pas en faire un loup, mais qu'il soit _mien_. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer pour que les deux autres comprennent de quoi il s'agissait. Ainsi qu'il était réellement sérieux à propos d'Allen. Le blond lui décocha un long regard.

« Tant que tu es sûr que ça ne mettrait pas notre existence en péril, j'approuve tes choix. »

À nouveau, Kanda se trouvait content d'être approuvé par Howard, après leur relation chaotique. Encore fallait-il que Moyashi ne le fuit pas définitivement après cette soirée. Ça le faisait chier tout ça. Il s'entoura de la couverture, poussant un 'tch' irrité. L'Anglais se laissa tomber contre lui après que Link ait appliqué la compresse. Le brun massa son épaule.

« On vous dépose chez toi ? interrogea Marie.

—Ouais. Je m'occuperai de lui. »

* * *

Marie et Howard l'avaient aidé à monter Allen dans sa chambre. Kanda avait pris une douche chaude, enfilé des vêtements propre, un pull épais comme il crevait toujours de froid, et un pantalon de survêtement. Il était resté auprès du blandin, dormant sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il s'imaginait bien que ce dernier allait être choqué, s'il avait des souvenirs de l'incident. S'il n'en avait pas… Kanda décidait de lui dire la vérité. Il ne pourrait pas lui cacher éternellement, de toute façon. Même en imaginant qu'il le lui cachait, viendrait forcément un moment où il se souviendrait. Kanda préférait être honnête.

Il avait déshabillé Allen et lui avait prêté un pyjama, qui était bien sûr trop grand. Moyashi dormait, bien bordé, l'air paisible. Le brun se doutait qu'il risquait de dormir longtemps, et d'être un peu groggy au réveil. Il espérait juste réussir à faire accepter la situation à l'humain, et qu'il n'allait pas le fuir. Après avoir été confronté si brutalement aux créatures surnaturelles, c'était fort possible. Dans le cas où il ne s'en rappellerait pas, il le prendrait peut-être aussi pour un fou. Encore que ça, il y avait toujours été préparé et s'en cognait pas mal. Il s'inquiétait surtout des séquelles laissées sur le blandin. Avec ou sans souvenir, mais encore plus avec, avoir été attaqué par un vampire pouvait rendre anxieux et créer des terreurs nocturnes, car l'esprit avait été choqué. Il aurait sans doute besoin de temps pour être rassuré.

Kanda tendit la main, touchant le front d'Allen. Il était chaud, voire bouillant. Ses doigts retracèrent la cicatrice, comme une longue entaille légèrement boursoufflée, qui descendait droit de son front jusqu'au milieu de sa joue. Un son quitta la barrière des lèvres d'Allen.

L'alpha vit ses paupières s'agiter. Il ouvrit les yeux une fois, les referma ensuite, son corps remuant mollement. Il se mit à cligner des paupières, l'air de batailler pour les ouvrir. Enfin, sur un autre gémissement, il le fit et se redressa. Kanda éloigna sa main. Il attendait sa réaction. Allen se massa le crâne, s'asseyant sur son séant. Il gémit entre ses dents, d'une voix pâteuse, encore endormie :

« Je peux avoir de l'eau ? »

Le brun partit lui en chercher. Cela fait, Allen le but d'une traite. Il en demanda même un autre. Puis, le silence reprenant son droit, Kanda l'observait. Il se retenait toujours le crâne. Ses traits étaient plissés, dû à un probable mal de crâne, et il serrait un peu les dents. Le Japonais hésita, mais parla enfin :

« Ça va, Moyashi ? »

Allen leva les yeux sur lui, le regardant directement pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Kanda fut quelque peu anxieux.

« Ouais, » marmonna-t-il. « Mais j'me sens comme si j'étais passé sous un camion. »

Yû grogna un 'tch'. Le moment coton arrivait.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui t'est arrivé hier, Moyashi ? »

Allen le regarda de nouveau droit dans les yeux. Kanda ne se déroba pas. Au vacillement dans ses pupilles, à la crainte, à l'étonnement, et l'appréhension… Il sut qu'Allen savait. Il se rappelait forcément. Le blandin reprit son verre d'eau, posé sur la table de chevet car il en avait bu la moitié. Il le tritura entre ses doigts avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Un soupir de douleur lui échappa, tout comme le verre faillit lui échapper des mains. Kanda le rattrapa à temps. Il aida Allen à boire, attendant sa réponse.

« Je…,» finit par commencer Allen, « Je me souviens de choses… Mais je crois que j'ai rêvé. »

Il eut un rire nerveux. Il porta alors la main à son cou, dans un automatisme. Au contact du bandage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il y eut comme un ralenti dans ses gestes et ses expressions. Son visage, affable, se décomposa petit à petit. Ses lèvres se mirent soudain à trembler violemment.

« K-Kanda, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé hier ? »

Il considéra alors la pièce, se détailla lui-même, remarquant qu'il portait des vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens.

« Où je suis ?! » s'écria-t-il.

Allen repoussa les couvertures, voulant se lever, la panique rendant ses tremblements visibles.

« Ça suffit, » l'arrêta Kanda, essayant de le faire se recoucher, « on est chez moi. Je vais t'expliquer ce qui est arrivé, mais tu dois rester calme. D'accord ? »

Il le retenait par les bras, froissant le tissu du pyjama. L'Anglais semblait perdu. Et le Japonais ne pouvait que le comprendre.

« Tu me fais confiance, Allen ? »

Le blandin accrocha ses perles grises aux siennes, bleutées. C'était la première fois que Kanda l'appelait par son prénom, depuis deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Certes, ils avaient tout juste commencé à faire plus ample connaissance et à nouer une relation, mais Kanda voulait qu'il ait confiance en lui. Ce qui était difficile vu la situation, il en avait conscience. Il oscilla légèrement dans sa prise de décision, lui aussi. Finalement, il attira le plus petit dans une étreinte. Allen se crispait, figé. Il n'avait pas dû s'y attendre.

Quelques secondes se passèrent, il finit par se détendre. La voix plate, mais douce, de Kanda retentit :

« Je vais tout t'expliquer, et souviens-toi qu'il peut rien t'arriver ici. Fais-moi confiance. »

L'humain posa la tête contre son torse.

« J-J'ai confiance. »

Kanda le repoussa doucement, ses mains l'accompagnant dans le mouvement pour se recoucher.

« Bon. Ça va être difficile à entendre, mais je te promets que je dis la vérité, et si tu as besoin de preuves… Je peux t'en apporter. Il faudra que tu me promettes de ne pas paniquer, et de ne pas t'agiter. T'irais pas loin dans ton état.

—J'avoue que tu me fais peur, là, Kanda… Je comprends rien… »

L'alpha soupira.

« Tu te souviens de quoi, hier ?

—Je… Je me suis fait aborder par un homme. » Il frémit, et Kanda se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Tyki. « Il était perdu, il voulait savoir comment se rendre dans un magasin à quelques rues de là… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai proposé de l'accompagner au lieu de lui indiquer. Y avait quelque chose dans son regard, et… je me souviens plus de rien. »

Ou il ne voulait pas se souvenir, plutôt. Kanda grinça des dents.

« T'excuseras mon manque de tact, mais ce mec était un vampire. Le bandage, c'est parce qu'il t'a mordu. »

Le blandin éclata de rire, son corps tressautant tout entier. Son rire fut si exalté qu'il se mit à tousser violemment. Puis, il le fusilla du regard.

« Un vampire ? Non mais Kanda, tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est quoi ton délire ? »

Ça, le susnommé s'y était attendu.

« Tu te souviens pas de t'être fait attaquer ?

—Je… Je sais pas, mais un vampire ! Ça n'existe pas ! »

Kanda durcit son regard.

« Moyashi, tu te souviens de m'avoir vu ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, en arrivant ? »

Allen déglutit. Il trembla de nouveau. Le brun leva une main, qu'il posa au-dessus de la sienne.

« Souviens-toi de ce que tu as vu. Prends ton temps. »

L'Anglais blêmit.

« C'est… C'est impossible. J-J'ai rêvé. Je ne peux pas croire que…

—Je suis un loup-garou, Moyashi. Si tu veux la preuve, je peux me transformer devant toi. »

Allen secouait frénétiquement la tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter la même chose : 'c'est impossible, c'est impossible'.

Kanda trancha alors pour l'ultime décision avant qu'il ne lui fasse une crise d'angoisse dans les pattes. Il commença à ôter ses vêtements, sous l'incompréhension du blandin. Puis, se tournant après avoir enlevé son boxer, il se transforma. Allen pâlissait davantage à mesure qu'il changeait de forme, devenant un loup.

La preuve était là, devant ses yeux.

Sous sa forme animale, Kanda s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit, tel un chien docile. Allen avait les yeux écarquillés. Sa main gauche, toujours bandée, se mit en mouvement. Le membre tremblait, vacillant. Il l'étala sur la tête de Kanda, palpant sa fourrure, parcourant sa forme. Ce dernier ne se dégageait pas.

Allen allait parler, mais Kanda s'éloigna. Il se changea en homme. Il rattrapa ses vêtements sans ciller, ignorant le glapissement de l'autre jeune homme face à sa nudité.

« Tu me crois, maintenant ?

—… Si tu es un loup-garou… Le vampire m'a mordu ! Est-ce que je vais devenir un vampire ?! » s'inquiéta l'humain, littéralement transfiguré d'effroi.

Kanda secoua la tête :

« Non. Faudrait que tu boives aussi son sang pour ça. Tu vas juste être naze toute la journée, et t'auras des vertiges. »

Allen fixa ses mains, semblant assimiler. Il bégaya :

« Et toi… tu… Enfin… Ça fait longtemps pour toi ?

—Je suis l'alpha d'une meute. Je suis né loup-garou.

—Wow. »

L'Anglais passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs.

« Tu comptais me le dire, ou tu comptais me le cacher ? Enfin, je ne sais pas si je t'aurai cru… Mais… Je peux pas te blâmer d'avoir voulu mentir, de toute façon… Je… sais pas quoi penser… Oh mon dieu… J'arrive pas à le croire…

—Je comptais te dire la vérité, » l'interrompit Kanda, « depuis le début. J'attendais qu'on se connaisse mieux, et je t'aurai montré ma forme de loup. Je t'ai dit que j'étais sérieux à propos de toi. Mais avec ce qui t'est arrivé, si tu veux pas être mêlé au surnaturel et oublier, je comprends. »

Allen sembla cogiter. Il finit par esquisser un faible sourire.

« Je suis paumé et je comprends pas tout. Mais je suis aussi sérieux à propos de toi. Je crois que j'aurai besoin de temps pour ça. J'y crois toujours pas, m'en veux pas. Je… Oh mince… »

Impuissant, le jeune homme ne réussissait pas à trouver les mots justes pour s'exprimer. Apprendre que des créatures qualifiées de légendes existaient réellement foutait sur le cul, le loup-garou ne s'en étonnait pas.

« T'as surtout besoin de dormir, tu dois être crevé, et il est super tôt. »

Le blandin pinça les lèvres, osant :

« Tu peux te coucher avec moi ? Je me sens bizarre et je serais plus à l'aise avec une présence… »

Kanda ne refusa pas. Avec tout ça, c'était naturel. Il releva les couvertures d'un côté du lit, s'y glissant.

« J'aurai des questions, après, » prévint le blandin d'une petite voix.

L'alpha savait que c'était normal, ça aussi.

« J'y répondrai, Moyashi.

—C'est Allen, Bakanda ! Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, en plus ! »

Sur cette réplique, il se plaqua timidement contre lui. Leur relation était trop jeune pour que se retrouver dans le même lit dans ces circonstances ne soit pas gênant. Autant pour Kanda que pour lui. Le lycanthrope passa néanmoins un bras dans le dos de l'humain, répondant à l'étreinte, allant jusqu'à la renforcer. Allen frissonnait toujours. Kanda gardait une emprise ferme, signifiant qu'il veillait sur lui. Les tremblements cessèrent. Et ils s'endormirent tous deux.

* * *

Ils ouvrirent les yeux au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Allen était moins dans les vapes. Il demanda à nouveau à boire, se plaignant d'avoir la gorge sèche. Kanda proposa de cuisiner de quoi manger en entendant son ventre gargouiller furieusement. Ils n'avaient pas mangé hier soir ni l'un ni l'autre, après tout. Aujourd'hui non plus, par conséquent. Ils ne se voilaient pas la face. Maintenant que le choc était passé et qu'ils s'étaient reposés, ils allaient devoir discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé durant le repas. Allen conservait son bon appétit, il s'était jeté sur les plats comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis dix ans. Ce qui pouvait être passablement effrayant à regarder. S'il était le loup-garou, le blandin était celui qui avait _une faim de loup_.

Puis, ils s'assirent au salon. Kanda avait d'abord proposé à Allen de retourner au lit, mais il avait contesté, arguant qu'il en avait marre d'être couché.

Le silence avait duré une fois côte à côte, cependant, avec maladresse, les questions avaient commencé à éclore.

Allen avait demandé des renseignements sur la condition d'un loup-garou. Si c'était _'comme dans les films'_ , avec la transformation à la pleine lune, il avait aussi demandé s'ils étaient beaucoup, si d'autres créatures surnaturelles existaient à part les vampires et les loups-garous, lesquelles, et comment tout ça fonctionnait. Beaucoup d'autres questions, notamment s'il avait déjà tué quelqu'un en étant transformé. Kanda avait pris son temps pour répondre. Il avait fait un rapide résumé de la situation : oui, ça marchait comme dans les films pour la pleine lune. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de loup-garou existaient sur terre, mais il y avait déjà trois grosses meutes à Londres. Oui, d'autres créatures existaient, dont des sorciers et des esprits. Mais ils se cachaient mieux, personne n'en avait jamais rencontré parmi eux. Non, il n'y avait pas de monde magique à la Harry Potter, à sa connaissance du moins. Et NON, le fait qu'il puisse prendre l'apparence d'un loup ne faisait pas de lui un animagus, ou pour le principe seulement. Les loups-garous avaient un odorat surdéveloppé et un sens de la hiérarchie, c'était vrai. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas des animaux et vivaient parfaitement en accord avec les lois humaines, leurs cultures et leurs pratiques. Donc putain de bordel de chiasse, _NON_ , ils ne se reniflaient pas le trou du cul pour dire bonjour. (Où est-ce qu'il avait été la chercher, celle-là, sans déconner ? Il les prenait pour des clebs, à la fin ?)

Enfin, il n'avait jamais tué d'humain. Il y avait eu des batailles entre les trois meutes, des rivalités de territoires mises en cause, mais tous agréaient pour ne pas faire de mal aux hommes. Ils étaient plutôt là pour les protéger des autres créatures surnaturelles, ces dernières décennies. De fait, à chaque pleine lune, les loups-garous avaient coutume de s'enfermer pour éviter de se déchainer sur les humains. Par contre, quand un loup-garou non contrôlé se retrouvait près des hommes, ça devenait tout de suite moins chevaleresque et moins glamour. Vint enfin la dernière question, un peu anxieuse :

« Ce qui m'est arrivé avec le vampire… C'est souvent ? Est-ce que Londres est un endroit dangereux ? »

Kanda serra les dents.

« Ce qui s'est passé, c'est dix cas sur un million, normalement. Les créatures surnaturelles se mêlent pas souvent aux humains, sauf nous. Les vampires… Ils chassent et font leurs propres lois, mais en général, ils font pas de conneries. Dernièrement, il y a eu des disparitions plus fréquentes, mais on va s'occuper de ça. T'as pas à t'en faire. Je te promets que je te protégerai. »

Allen se mit à rire, mais fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, Bakanda. Je suis certes un humain, mais je suis un grand garçon.

—C'est pas ça que je voulais dire-

—C'est ça que ça veut dire, et je suis reconnaissant que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je saurai me protéger, maintenant que je suis au courant. Je te remercie d'avoir répondu à toutes mes questions. »

Kanda passa une main dans ses cheveux longs, avant de croiser les bras.

« Je vais te reposer la même question qu'hier. Si tu veux pas être mêlé au surnaturel et qu'on arrête de se fréquenter, c'est à toi de voir. »

Allen se fâcha :

« Putain, t'es vraiment idiot ! Tu crois que j'aurai demandé tout ça si je comptais arrêter de te voir ?! Ma réponse n'a pas changé !

—J'sais que c'est pas évident d'apprendre tout ça, alors je te laisse le choix ! »

À son tour, Kanda s'irritait.

« Je le prends, » aplatit Allen, déterminé. « Est-ce qu'il y a encore des choses que je dois savoir ? Sur tout ça, ou sur toi ? »

Kanda se mordit le bout de la langue. Puisque c'était le moment des révélations, autant se jeter à l'eau.

« Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'avais du mal avec les relations sérieuses ? »

Allen le toisa fixement.

« J'ai perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais. Il était un loup-garou, lui aussi. Il est mort dans une bataille entre ma meute et une autre de la ville. C'est à cause de ça. J'peux pas vraiment en parler, mais t'es le premier avec qui je tiens réellement à essayer de construire quelque chose depuis. Si on sort ensemble, avec le temps, j'espère que tu voudras te lier à moi.

—Me lier ? »

L'alpha enchaîna :

« Ce serait une façon pour toi de faire partie de ma meute, sans être transformé. Une morsure lors de l'accouplement, » devant la rougeur d'Allen, il se corrigea, « quand ce sera le moment, et tu serais vraiment mien. Ça tiendrait aussi les créatures surnaturelles éloignées de toi. Personne n'aurait envie de se mettre à dos un loup-garou pour avoir tué son lié. »

Allen pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Comment ça marche ? C'est réversible, ou… ?

—Oui et non. La marque reste, mais si on arrête de se fréquenter, elle perd son sens. C'est pas un lien d'âme-sœur ou aucune connerie du genre, on est pas dans Twilight. C'est symbolique, mais ça aide.

—Ok, je vois. Tant mieux, je te l'avoue, parce que c'est flippant, les histoires d'âmes-sœurs. »

Il y eut un silence. Le brun analysa le visage du blandin.

« C'est beaucoup à assimiler, je sais, et je comprendrais si ça te faisait fuir. Je comptais te dire tout ça plus tard, mais je préfère être honnête vu qu'on a cette discussion aujourd'hui. »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Non, ça va, je comprends. Je suis content que tu m'expliques tout ça. » Il chercha la main de Kanda, l'alpha sentant son regard s'agrandir sous l'étonnement du geste. Allen baissa la tête après l'avoir saisie. « Ma réponse ne change toujours pas. J'ai pas été tout à fait franc, moi non plus, mais te fous pas de moi, s'il te plaît. » L'humain virait au cramoisi. « En vrai, ça fait deux ans que j'ai le béguin pour toi, même si on passait notre temps à s'envoyer des vents. Je veux être avec toi. J'aurais jamais fait le premier pas si tu m'avais pas invité, mais j'en ai envie depuis longtemps. »

Kanda fut surpris. Il savait qu'il plaisait à Allen, mais qu'il ait carrément un béguin pour lui… Il sourit.

« Je vais pas me foutre de toi. Je suis content. »

Il se sentait comme un gland à l'avoir dit de vive-voix, pourtant, c'était vrai. Honnêtement, le lycanthrope rougissait aussi. Oh, légèrement. Ça devait faire deux petites nuances rosées sur ses pommettes. Rien comparé à Allen, et il préférait ça comme ça. À la fois par fierté, et parce que c'était mignon. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de deux imbéciles, à rougir comme des crétins d'ados. Il était relativement fier, aussi, d'avoir réussi à faire ces révélations. Il en avait aussi à demander à Allen, en revanche.

« T'es pas obligé de répondre si tu veux pas, Moyashi, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour ta cicatrice ? Et ton bras ? J'ai pas enlevé le bandage en te changeant, mais il s'est déchiré par endroit… J'ai vu. »

Allen déglutit. Avec lenteur, il lâcha la main de Kanda, puis déboutonna le haut de pyjama. Il retomba derrière lui, exposant son torse. Il y avait des marques au niveau de l'épaule gauche, où commençait le bandage. Comme un tissu de peaux mortes. Allen allait défaire le rempart, mais Kanda l'arrêta.

« T'es pas obligé de me montrer.

—Tu m'as montré, toi. »

Le Japonais serra les dents. Allen se détourna, mal à l'aise, mais ça se voyait qu'il voulait le faire, aussi, il ne l'en empêcha pas. Les bandes glissèrent en serpentant le long du membre. Kanda eut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait entrevu : la peau était cramée. De l'épaule jusqu'à la main. C'était pour ça, les gants, réalisait-il. L'Anglais soupira.

« C'est rien de bien folichon pour moi. Mon père était malade, dans les deux sens du terme. » Il eut un rire amer. « Il a essayé de me crever l'œil à mes dix ans, et mon bras, c'était la même année, il voulait le brûler. Il disait que le démon était dedans et que ça me purifierait. J'ai fini à l'hôpital, on m'a retiré de sa garde et j'ai été confié à mon tuteur. Il est mort ensuite. Voilà, tu sais tout. »

Kanda ne savait pas quoi dire. La plupart des gens auraient dit qu'ils étaient désolés. Mais lui n'était pas désolé. Sous l'emprise d'une colère rageuse contre la débilité de certains humains, oui. Les hommes n'avaient pas besoin de monstres pour être monstrueux. Certains actes inhumains étaient bel et bien perpétués par eux, les hommes.

« J'vois, » dit-il placidement.

Qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire ? Il aurait trouvé insultant envers Allen de faire preuve de pitié. Il le respectait pour ça, en fait. Il s'était reconstruit et il avait tenu bon après une telle épreuve, c'était en effet digne de respect. En revanche, qu'il n'ait pas pitié ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de compassion. Il alla saisir la main droite d'Allen, ce dernier entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Il espérait, par ce simple geste et son silence, transmettre ces sentiments.

« Merci. »

Kanda releva la tête, l'interrogeant muettement.

« Merci de ne pas en faire des tonnes, » précisa le blandin. « Lenalee a pleuré quand je lui ai montré mon bras et Lavi… Tu le connais, il a fait des blagues débiles, mais il m'a proposé d'en parler si j'avais besoin. Lenalee aussi. Je sais que ça part d'un bon sentiment et j'apprécie leurs attentions. Je préfère quand même ne pas m'étendre dessus. »

Le brun pouvait comprendre. Il y avait certains sujets durs à évoquer. Et quelque fois, c'était mieux de ne pas le faire. Allen rassemblait les bandes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à les remettre.

« T'as pas besoin de ça, Moyashi, » lui dit Kanda. « J'y ferais pas attention. »

Le blandin contra le surnom, hésita, puis s'empara seulement du haut de pyjama sur un air entendu. Il le reboutonna. Kanda voulut mettre les choses en place :

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? On continue nos rendez-vous avant de tenter une relation, ou tu te sens d'essayer de sortir avec moi maintenant ? »

Allen rougit.

« Ben… Je t'ai montré mon bras, je t'ai expliqué mon passé. Tu m'as expliqué le tien. C'est plutôt bon, non ? On peut tenter, et on verra ce qui se passe. »

Kanda acquiesça. Allen lui offrit un sourire.

« Au fait, je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui vais te protéger, Bakanda.

—Me protéger de quoi ? » tiqua l'alpha.

Le plus petit revint chercher sa main.

« De ce passé qui rend ton visage si triste. Tu l'as toujours eu, à des moments. Je comprenais pas avant, mais ça fait sens avec ce que tu m'as avoué… Je déteste ça. Alors que les expressions que tu fais quand tu es avec moi… Tu es le Bakanda auquel je suis habitué. Je te préfère comme ça. »

Kanda fut brièvement choqué. Moyashi avait perçu sa tristesse, alors… Il s'en accommoda néanmoins, si sa fierté crissait un peu. Il se pencha et plaça sa main sous le menton du blandin, le relevant vers lui.

« Donc on sort ensemble, maintenant, » statua-t-il sur un fin rictus. « Tu veux qu'on reprenne où on en était dimanche ?

—J'aimerais bien, ouais. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Tendrement, une douce caresse des peaux, d'abord. Puis, Allen ouvrit les lèvres, en une invitation à plus. Kanda n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier. Il avait remarqué, déjà la semaine dernière, qu'au fur et à mesure des baisers, le blandin s'était détendu, ayant pris en confiance. De fait, il prenait plus d'initiative, se laissait moins mener, de moins en moins maladroit qu'au début. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches d'Allen, il l'attira plus près de lui. Le plus petit se laissait faire, s'accrochant davantage à ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna brièvement pour reprendre son souffle, refondant sur la bouche de Kanda qui l'accueillit immédiatement. Leurs bassins se rapprochèrent. Kanda visitait la bouche d'Allen, Allen se battant contre sa langue pour explorer également la sienne. Magnanime, il le laissait gagner un peu. Des gémissements étouffés finissaient par résonner. Le brun massait allégrement les hanches du blandin, le tissu sous ses paumes se froissant en un bruissement léger. Il ne cachait pas son désir.

Allen agrippa alors sa nuque, s'y suspendant petit à petit. Autant dire que la température commençait lentement à monter. Ils délièrent leurs visages, échangeant une série de baisers du bout des lèvres, avant que Kanda ne fonde dans le cou du blandin. Il s'interrogeait avant de faire plus, et s'amusa tout compte fait à titiller la peau entre ses dents. Un gémissement éclot encore. Allen repoussa gentiment son torse. Ils se regardèrent. Le blandin avait les pommettes rosées, les pupilles dilatées et les lèvres gonflées. Encore humides de leur échange de salives, martyrisées par leurs baisers. Le blandin n'avait pas enlevé ses mains de sa nuque. Il l'embrassa, semblant donner le signal qu'ils pouvaient continuer. Les mains du brun commencèrent à se faufiler sous le vêtement ample, le corps d'Allen frémissant à son toucher.

Depuis deux ans qu'il gaulait pour lui en secret, et réciproquement, Kanda allait enfin pouvoir baiser sa pousse Soja. Il bandait déjà, en fait. Il descendit les mains, s'attaquant, cette fois, au cul musclé d'Allen à travers le pantalon léger. Il n'avait visiblement pas menti pour le sport, entre ça et les abdos que Kanda avait bien maté quand il lui avait montré son bras. Certes, ça n'avait pas été le moment donc il n'en avait pas fait une trop grande mention, tant dans sa tête qu'au blandin, mais il avait bien vu. La sensation de chatouillement de la langue d'Allen à l'entrée de ses lèvres était un facteur d'excitation trop grand, en plus de la paire de miches qu'il sentait sous ses paumes. Bordel… !

Il pétrissait le tissu du pantalon, massant les fesses au travers. Allen gémissait de bien-être. Un rictus carnassier prit place sur les lèvres de l'alpha, ruinant leur baiser. Son petit Moyashi allait _tellement_ prendre cher…

« A-Attends, Kanda…

—Tu veux pas ? »

Le susnommé s'était arraché avec regret à ses baisers. Il attendit la réponse du blandin, inquiet de s'être peut-être trop emballé.

« C'est pas ça, mais on devrait aller dans la chambre, on serait mieux. »

Allen lui souriait, un peu embarrassé, mais à l'aise. Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Baiser sur le canapé ne l'aurait pas dérangé, ma foi. Un lit, c'était quand même mieux. D'autant que c'était là-bas qu'il cachait le lubrifiant et les capotes. C'tait plus pratique, définitivement. Le blandin se leva, Kanda le rattrapant par la taille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bakanda ?! s'écria celui-ci.

—J't'emmène, et j'en profite pour peloter ton cul.

—Pose-moi ou tu ne peloteras rien du tout, pervers ! »

À contrecœur, l'alpha obéit. Il mena la marche jusqu'à sa chambre, restant attentif aux pas d'Allen. Avec une morsure de vampire, s'il avait visiblement récupéré, il allait quand même être fatigué, et il n'était pas à l'abri d'un vertige soudain. Pour ça qu'il avait voulu le porter, même si c'était peut-être une mauvaise excuse pour son envie de le toucher… et d'approfondir le contact. Une fois dans la chambre, Allen l'attrapa par le bras, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour initier un baiser. Kanda le devança, satisfait de se dire que maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir faire leurs affaires sans être interrompus. Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent avec facilité. Son petit-ami, et aussi futur amant, tenait toujours son bras d'une main, l'autre appuyée sur son épaule, se hissant de cette façon.

Kanda le poussa sur le lit. Allen atterrit en travers du matelas, le brun n'attendant pas qu'il change de position pour se mettre au-dessus de lui. Les caresses reprirent. De prime abord, l'alpha fut le seul à parcourir le corps de l'autre, même s'ils n'avaient toujours ôté aucun vêtement, mais Allen amorça bientôt de lui en rendre. Il procédait en douceur, toujours avec timidité. Ses mains massaient ses hanches, débordaient un peu sur ses fesses et ses reins. Kanda appréciait. Leurs joues chauffaient, leurs langues jouaient. C'était parfait, merde. Leur relation partait vraiment mieux que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Limite s'il n'aurait pas remercié ce foutu vampire pour lui avoir filé un coup de pouce.

Enfin, il décida d'enlever le haut que portait Allen. Il relâcha ses lèvres, sa main s'emparant du premier bouton. Il se stoppa cependant, voulant être sûr du consentement de son Moyashi avant d'aller plus loin.

Le blandin hocha le menton. Kanda se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant, tout en détachant les attaches unes par unes. Allen se retrouva vite torse nu, l'alpha s'empressant de caresser la peau à sa portée, de dessiner les muscles. Il prenait son temps, sinuant de haut en bas. De plus en plus excité, ses baisers pleuvaient dans le cou de l'humain.

« K-Kanda ?

—Ouais ? »

Son souffle chaud se heurta à l'oreille d'Allen. Un gémissement ô combien équivoque lui fut rendu.

« Faut que je t'avoue un truc. »

Reculant, avec regret (il attendait vraiment son voyage entre les dunes !), l'alpha le laissa s'exprimer.

« Je l'ai jamais fait.

—Avec un mec ? » demanda Kanda.

Allen eut alors un regard un peu fuyant.

 _Oh._

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais plus du genre à me faire emmerder qu'à me faire draguer. J'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation et… Voilà. »

Kanda encaissa, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire pour qu'il ait déjà compris. Ça expliquait aussi sa maladresse lors des précédents baisers s'il n'avait aucune expérience. Concrètement, il se foutait pas mal qu'il soit puceau et d'être le premier ou pas (ce qui lui importait, c'était plus que la relation dure qu'autre chose). Mais qu'il lui dise ça maintenant… Putain.

« Tu me sors ça _là_ ?

—Ben j'aimerais t'y voir, toi ! » se défendit Allen. « Je voulais pas tout foirer, et je savais pas comment amener ça, c'est un peu embarrassant ! De base, je pensais qu'on irait plus doucement, aussi.

—Attends, tu veux aller plus doucement, en fait ?

—Merde, tu comprends rien, Bakanda ! »

Kanda avouait qu'il n'était pas toujours une lumière, mais il fallait dire que le blandin ne l'aidait pas trop à le suivre, là.

« On a décidé d'être ensemble et j'ai envie de toi. » Il reprenait la teinte que le Japonais aimait voir sur lui. Vrai que plutôt blanc, le rouge seyait vraiment à sa peau. « Je ne te dis pas ça pour faire l'effarouché, mais pour que tu le saches.

—Ok. Alors on continue ? »

L'Anglais opina.

« On continue. »

Le plus grand lui donna un chaste baiser.

« Si j'fais quelque chose que t'aimes pas ou que tu veux un truc, tu me le dis.

—Pareil pour toi. »

Au moins, l'alpha savait qu'il devrait être un peu plus doux que ce qu'il avait prévu pour le début, si Allen était vierge. Pas qu'il ait compté le brutaliser, mais une sodomie pouvait réellement être douloureuse la première fois, même bien préparée. Donc il fallait éviter de s'emballer. Pour le moment, ils en étaient encore aux préliminaires. Il comptait bien prendre son temps pour exciter le blandin.

Ses mains reprirent leurs caresses sur le torse d'Allen, lequel les rendait gentiment. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, les lèvres claquant en se quittant. Puis, Allen tira sur le bas de son pull, Kanda comprenant qu'il voulait lui enlever. Il s'éloigna, laissant faire Allen, puisque lui avait ôté son haut. Question d'équité. Comme lui, le blandin s'appliqua à retracer les courbes de son torse. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. L'échange restait affectueux, si l'excitation se répandait néanmoins dans leurs membres. Surtout en bas, pour Kanda. Dans son pantalon de jogging, son érection pointait dangereusement le bout de son nez. Avec leurs mouvements, leurs bassins se cognèrent, aussi, il put voir que le pantalon que portait Allen n'étouffait pas la sienne non plus. Ce dernier gémit au contact de leurs membres entravés du tissu.

Ainsi encouragé, Kanda caressa l'un de ses tétons, s'amusant à titiller le bourgeon entre ses doigts. Le corps d'Allen tressauta. De son autre main, il la glissa entre ses cuisses, les écartant, mais sans frôler le pénis. Il parcourait le haut de la jambe, jusqu'à l'aine, remontant au pubis. Sa bouche quitta celle d'Allen, migrant de nouveau à son cou. Il lui semblait avoir remarqué précédemment qu'il était sensible de cet endroit. Le blandin essayait de participer, mais par son inexpérience, et assaillit par les sensations nouvelles, il était plutôt passif. Kanda ne lui en voulait pas, il s'en amusait quelque peu. Voir son Moyashi encore docile dans les interactions amoureuses, comme il découvrait, ne lui déplaisait pas totalement. À sa personnalité, il se doutait que lorsqu'Allen aurait trouvé ses marques là-dedans, ils pourraient toutefois bien s'éclater.

Le surprenant, ce dernier inversa la tendance. Il fit basculer leurs corps, se retrouvant à califourchon sur Kanda, et tenta de mimer le même manège que le sien. Kanda ricana en le sentant tâtonner ses flancs. Il était trop adorable. Un truc qu'il ne dirait pas à voix-haute, ça. Parce que Yû Kanda n'employait pas le mot adorable. Peut-être mignon, comme l'autre fois à la sortie du bar, sur un ton moqueur pour faire passer la pilule, à la limite. Contrairement à lui, le blandin ne traîna pas des masses. Ses mains jouèrent un peu sur la longueur de sa cuisse droite, puis il fit exprès de raser le pénis avec sa paume. Kanda frémit.

Allen lui jeta un regard, comme pour s'assurer qu'il le faisait bien. Kanda le soutint, approbateur. La paume s'appuya, massant la longueur. Il vit les yeux gris grossir légèrement en la découvrant. Il continua quand même, l'alpha gémissant. Puis, Allen tira sur le jogging, Kanda leva les fesses pour qu'il le lui retire. Leur position s'inversa de nouveau. Kanda retira le pantalon d'Allen à son tour. Ils étaient tous deux en boxer, dernier rempart à leur nudité. Allen tendit les bras en se couchant, la tête contre l'oreiller. Kanda répondit à l'appel muet, et le même manège reprit. Ils chahutèrent quelque peu entre les draps, qui se défaisaient à cause de leur agitation. Leurs positions s'inversèrent pas mal tandis qu'ils simulaient une lutte pour la dominance, se laissant alternativement gagner. Kanda tenait certes les rennes, surtout à cause de l'inexpérience du blandin. Le prouvaient son comportement, il était loin de vouloir être totalement soumis.

Enfin, au milieu de baisers et de caresses trop languissantes, la tension arriva à son comble. Allen accepta d'être acculé sous lui. Il ouvrit légèrement les jambes quand Kanda décida de tâter l'élastique de son caleçon avec ses doigts. Son sexe était tendu, c'était nettement visible. Kanda joua à caresser la protubérance, son propriétaire se crispant. Allen lui jeta alors un regard appuyé : il voulait plus. Ils avaient assez joué comme ça, après tout. L'alpha glissa donc sa main dans le sous-vêtement. Il effleura la peau, les quelques poils pubiens, et prit le membre en main. Un premier mouvement fut donné. Allen renversa sa tête en arrière, sursautant. Kanda baisa sa nuque. Il entama une série de mouvement de bras, le branlant délicatement, se délectant des gémissements mêlés aux tressautements de son corps. Il était vraiment sensible à son toucher. Son pouce insista sur le gland, Allen hoquetant bruyamment. Merde, il avait envie de le prendre sur le champ en l'entendant émettre des sons si délicieux.

Il faudrait être patient.

Kanda lui retira son caleçon, Allen se dévoilant à lui dans sa nudité complète. Le spectacle lui plaisait. D'accord, il y avait son bras brûlé et son œil balafré. Mais il était beau. Bandant, avec son érection rougeâtre, dégoulinante de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, et ses yeux remplis de luxure. Comme c'était sa première fois, ce serait mieux qu'il jouisse dans sa main, ou dans sa bouche, selon le supplice qu'il voudrait lui faire endurer au grès de ses envies, avant la pénétration. S'il était peu bavard, Kanda avait envie de complimenter son amant, et il allait le faire, rien que pour le plaisir de voir l'embarras posséder son visage, quand ce dernier agrippa la bande de son propre boxer, le tirant vers le bas.

« Enlève-le, K-Kanda, » gémit-il, car il subissait toujours ses caresses, « je veux te toucher moi aussi. »

Le désir se lisait dans le regard d'Allen. Kanda cessa tout mouvement, souriant devant son air de regret, et ôta son caleçon. Le blandin déglutit en découvrant son sexe.

« Ta… Enfin ton… C'est énorme.

—Tu m'as déjà vu à poil deux fois.

—J'étais pas trop en état d'y faire attention ! »

Kanda rit, cette fois.

« Ben merci du compliment, Moyashi. »

Au regard du susnommé, qui ne gueula même pas contre son surnom, il comprit que ce n'en était pas vraiment un. Il entreprit de le rassurer :

« N'aie pas peur. Tu seras lubrifié, préparé, et je vais faire en sorte que tu douilles le moins possible. C'est ta première fois, donc tu vas un peu morfler, mais t'en redemanderas. Je peux te le garantir. »

Allen haussa les sourcils, blasé.

« T'es d'une classe, toi, des fois. C'est abusé.

—Je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai été passif quand on m'a dépucelé, moi aussi. »

L'étonnement traversa les yeux du plus petit.

« Ah bon ?

—Ouais, et j'ai aussi baisé avec des gars peu expérimentés. T'inquiète pas. »

En vérité, ses premières fois avaient été avec Howard, et il avait aussi été les siennes. Dans les deux sens, donc. Ils étaient réversibles, et il imaginait bien qu'il en serait de même avec Allen. Parmi ses conquêtes, il y en avait eu quelques-uns qui avaient avoués être peu expérimenté en matière de sexe anal. Aucun n'avait quitté son appart avec le cul cassé en deux, ou pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Kanda savait y faire, il était confiant là-dessus, il arriverait à lui faire apprécier la chose.

Allen ne tergiversa plus. Il tendit la main en direction de son membre, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Il le saisit, puis effectua un mouvement de bas en haut. Kanda siffla entre ses dents. Putain…

« T'es beau, Moyashi, » souffla-t-il finalement sur un rictus.

Lui qui aurait pu fermer sa gueule avait finalement préféré l'ouvrir. C'était la vérité, en même temps. Plus direct qu'un « t'es mignon », moins con qu'un « adorable ». Si Allen était rouge, il devint carrément fumant, voire volcanique.

« D-D-Dis pas ça, Bakanda ! Et appelle-moi Allen, tu l'as fait ce matin ! »

Il lâcha son membre, Kanda grimaçant de frustration. Il s'accrochait à son regard, préférant demander, taquin :

« Pourquoi j'dirais pas ça ? »

Allen se mordit les lèvres.

« Parce que c'est faux, et c'est pas le sujet ! Appelle-moi par mon prénom ! »

Le brun vola alors ses lèvres. Du même geste, il décida de recommencer à masturber son pénis. L'humain se tordit entre ses bras, comme s'il voulait se débattre contre le plaisir. C'était peine perdue. Il ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion. Sa langue pénétra sa bouche, bloquant ses gémissements, lui dérobant son souffle. S'arrachant au baiser, un filet de bave reliant encore leurs bouches, Kanda fondit à son oreille, dont il s'amusa à parcourir le lobe. Il mordilla la peau, en même temps que ses doigts massèrent la zone du gland, étalant le liquide qui en perlait. Allen s'arqua brutalement. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce stade.

« J'trouve pas, moi, » chuchota Kanda, « _Allen_. »

Le susnommé gémit bruyamment. Le lycanthrope ne lâchait pas son oreille, poursuivant son manège avec délectation.

« A-Attends, sinon je vais… ! »

Allen essaya d'arrêter sa main.

« C'est normal. J'vais te faire jouir, tu rebanderas. C'est mieux pour après.

—E-Et toi ? »

Kanda l'embrassa sur le front.

« Après. Toi d'abord. »

Allen abdiqua. Les caresses s'accélèrent, sans retenue. Les gémissements de Moyashi se succédaient, hautement érotiques. Kanda avouait qu'il espérait qu'il viendrait vite, sans quoi il risquerait carrément de jouir en dépit de toute stimulation à cause de ça. Allen était vraiment trop bandant pour son propre bien. S'agissait-il du sien, ou de celui du blandin, ça… Les va-et-vient se précisaient, un doux mouvement de pompe sur le pénis, joints à quelques caresses à son sommet, qu'il rendrait plus rapide quand il serait sur le point de non-retour. Ça y était presque. Allen ferma les yeux, ses cuisses s'écartant, ses orteils se courbant. Il gémissait son nom, le suppliant pour plus. Ce que Kanda lui accorda.

« Je…, » commença-t-il, s'arrêtant brutalement, retenant un gémissement. « Je peux t'appeler… par ton prénom ? Oh, mon dieu ! »

Un ricanement échappa à l'alpha. La branlette se ralentit, mais ne stoppa pas. Kanda lui laissait le choix. Après tout, ils sortaient ensemble, alors c'était logique que son petit-ami puisse l'appeler par son prénom. Même si rares étaient ceux qui y avaient droit, que ça lui faisait bizarre, il y consentait. Pour toute réponse concrète, il lécha ses lèvres, avant de lui asséner un baiser brûlant de désir. Son pouce et son index firent des caresses rotatives sur son gland. Allen se déroba soudain à son baiser. Il se cambra, agrippant son bras, et sa tête se renversa encore.

Il éjacula, le prénom du lycanthrope franchissant ses lèvres, un « Yû » sonore, bien que timide. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas du tout excitant. Au contraire.

Il baisa rapidement la joue du blandin, attrapant des mouchoirs pour les nettoyer. Allen se laissait faire. Il haletait, se remettant de son orgasme. Kanda ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode, et en sortit le lubrifiant.

« Tu veux continuer ?

—Bien sûr que oui ! C'est vraiment bien… Merci.

—On a pas encore fini, Moyashi.

—C'est Allen ! Redis-le, Yû. »

Kanda grogna, ne répondant pas.

« Tourne-toi, » fut sa seule réponse.

Allen hésita.

« J'avoue que j'aimerais voir ton visage, pendant que…

—C'est comme tu veux, mais ce serait mieux dans cette position pour la première fois. »

Le blandin réfléchit une minute.

« Je préfère te voir. Si j'ai trop mal, on changera.

—C'est toi qui vois. »

Kanda avouait qu'il avait aussi envie de voir sa tête au moment où il entrerait en lui. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'il pensait que Moyashi déchanterait pas mal à ce moment-là, justement. Enfin, il le préparerait, et essaierait de stimuler sa prostate pour aider ensuite.

L'alpha versa du lubrifiant dans sa main. Il intima à Allen de relever le bassin, puis les jambes, et plaça des coussins sous lui, demandant si c'était confortable. Après un hochement de tête et un sourire de son Moyashi, Kanda put procéder. Il étala le lubrifiant contre l'anus, et parcourut le cercle de chair avec ses doigts. Allen siffla au contact froid. Comptant y aller doucement, Kanda poursuivait le massage, aidé de mouvements circulaires sur le pourtour du périmètre. Son entrée serait dilatée, ce serait moins douloureux lorsqu'il y glisserait un doigt. Il remonta ses membres, taquinant un peu son périnée. Le contact du lubrifiant mouillait ses doigts, et l'anneau de chair se décontractait petit à petit. Allen eut un petit sourire timide.

« Hm… C'est pas désagréable, pour l'instant.

—Je vais bientôt mettre un doigt, » informa Kanda, « prêt ? »

Le blandin opina. Kanda rajouta du lubrifiant sur son index et son majeur. Il caressa encore l'anus, puis il poussa son index à l'intérieur, phalange par phalange. Allen s'arqua, un peu dérouté par l'intrusion. Kanda attendit avant de bouger le doigt.

« Ça va ?

—J'ai pas mal, mais c'est un peu… étrange.

—C'est normal. Je vais bouger. Tu me diras quand tu seras prêt à ce que j'en mette un autre. Et si quelque chose te fait mal, tu me le dis direct. »

Allen acquiesça. Il rougit un peu.

« Tu es vraiment très attentionné, c'est surprenant. »

Ce coup-ci, Kanda fut celui qui rougit.

« Ben quoi ? grommela-t-il.

—Rien, c'est mignon. »

L'Anglais lui souriait toujours. Kanda donna un baiser sur sa cuisse, lui arrachant un petit hoquet surpris.

« Je continue. »

Naviguant entre la moiteur veloutée du blandin, l'alpha agitait son doigt dans son antre, graduellement, tentant de l'élargir. Allen avait un visage très dubitatif, il appréhendait la sensation. Il en fut ainsi pendant deux minutes, puis le majeur voulut rejoindre son frère. Cette fois, Allen émit un gémissement de douleur. Il se contracta, prononçant son nom d'un ton mal assuré. Kanda effectua une série de baisers sur ses cuisses, pausant ses mouvements, essayant de le calmer. Du regard, il cherchait à le rassurer. Sa main vint saisir son membre, qu'il caressa gentiment. Ses doigts ne remuaient toujours pas. Il tenta un mouvement, la douleur métamorphosant les traits du blandin. Il était étroit, et ses réactions montraient qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais essayé quoique ce soit seul par voie anale. L'alpha embrassa encore la peau à sa portée.

« Tu veux que je rajoute du lubrifiant ?

—P-Peut-être un peu. »

Le brun retira ses doigts, s'exécutant. Après un bref massage, ses doigts poussèrent à l'intérieur. Toujours doux, il enfonçait chaque phalange avec délicatesse, et opéra un mouvement de va-et-vient léger. Allen sembla se détendre.

« T'as mal, encore ?

—Ça brûle un peu, mais ça va.

—Essaie de te branler pendant que je le fais. Concentre-toi sur le plaisir. »

Allen entrouvrit la bouche, la refermant durement. Il finit par s'emparer de son pénis d'une main malhabile, jetant à Kanda un coup d'œil embarrassé. Il se caressa lentement, l'observant affairé avec ses mouvements doux. Bientôt, l'alpha le prévint qu'il allait accélérer. Il commença des mouvements de ciseaux, toujours dans le but de le détendre davantage, à la recherche de sa prostate. Moyashi paraissait souffrir un peu, si son érection se vivifiait. Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'une demi-molle, à cause des sensations confuses. En revanche, quand il aurait trouvé sa prostate, il oublierait vite ça. Son intérieur était tellement accueillant. Il avait hâte d'être en lui. Comme il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, il n'allait absolument pas bâcler la préparation pour autant, bien au contraire.

Allen gémit un peu avec ses caresses, Kanda le sentant plus détendu. Ses lèvres se fendirent soudain, alors qu'il avisait le membre devant son nez. Il joignit sa main libre, avec laquelle il retenait la cuisse d'Allen jusqu'à présent, à celle que ce dernier utilisait pour se caresser. En conséquence, Allen le laissa faire, stoppant ses propres gestes, attentif à ses actions à venir. Qui ne se fit pas attendre.

De sa bouche, le Japonais entoura le gland. Allen gémit bruyamment, pour le coup, et il descendit lentement sur le sexe qui s'anima quelque peu. Ses doigts se firent plus prompts. Il sentait Allen se resserrer sur ses doigts, le plaisir dans son sexe le faisant se contracter. Enfin, il lui sembla ressentir la sorte de bosse caractéristique, et lorsque ses doigts la percutèrent de plein fouet, Allen poussa un petit cri aigu. Kanda sourit. _Trouvé_. Désirant faire grimper l'excitation du blandin, il entreprit de le doigter tendrement, pénétrant ses chairs avec une cadence légère d'abord, devenant bientôt plus prompte. Sa tête dodelinait de bas en haut sur son sexe. L'atmosphère était des plus érotiques, et Kanda avouait que sa propre érection était pour le moins pressante entre ses jambes.

Néanmoins, il essayait de rendre la chose aussi agréable que possible pour son amant. Et, à ses réactions, sa petite gâterie n'était pas malvenue…

Le lycanthrope le prit entièrement en bouche, l'humain plaçant ses mains sur son crâne, lâchant long soupir. Il le repoussa. Kanda relâcha son sexe, le fixant.

« C-C'est vraiment bon, mais si tu continues comme ça, je risque encore de… J'aimerais qu'on… Enfin, je…

—Tu veux passer aux choses sérieuses ? »

Allen hocha la tête, les joues en feu. Kanda se redressa, rouvrant le tiroir pour sortir un préservatif.

« T'es sûr de pas vouloir changer de position ? »

Le blandin se borna à refuser. Têtu, ce petit Moyashi. Ayant l'habitude, Kanda déroula le préservatif et l'enfila autour de son sexe sans sourciller. La capote était naturellement lubrifiée, mais devant le regard inquiet d'Allen qui se perdit sur le flacon, il décida d'en rajouter aussi par-dessus, si ça le rassurait.

« Tiens tes jambes. Si tu veux que je ralentisse, que je m'arrête, ou que je sorte…

—Je sais, Yû, » souffla le blandin, agacé par sa prévenance. « Crois-moi, si j'ai mal, je te le dirai. »

Kanda frotta le bout de son sexe contre l'anneau de chair, Allen préoccupé par ses gestes. Il grimaça.

« Ça va rester, le « Yû » ? »

Allen soutint son regard, ignorant sa crainte.

« J'aime t'appeler par ton prénom, contrairement à toi, Bakanda. »

Kanda ricana.

« J'y vais. »

Se disant, il poussa l'entrée de son gland. Immédiatement enserré par son étroitesse, il avait du mal à rentrer. Il l'avait pourtant bien préparé. Allen serra les dents sous la douleur, semblant tiraillé entre pousser son corps vers l'avant et reculer. Il se contractait. Kanda tint ses hanches, ne s'avançant pas davantage. Il n'avait mis que le bout. Il échangea un regard avec Allen, un hochement de tête lui intimant de continuer. À son tour, Kanda hésita, et il s'enfonça plus loin. Allen se cambrait de plus en plus, plissant douloureusement les yeux. Des petites larmes s'y formèrent. Kanda grinça des dents. S'il ne supportait pas la pénétration…

« Moyashi, tu veux que je sorte ?

—N-Non. »

Kanda soupira.

« Alors respire, et décontracte-toi. J'irai plus doucement. »

Allen obéit. Il inspira, et expira, Kanda lui en laissant le temps. Il le voyait lutter pour se décontracter, mais savait bien que ce n'était pas évident. Il fit de son mieux pour rester doux, et, au bout de deux grosses minutes, il fut entièrement en lui. Des soupirs légers lui échappaient, car, s'il s'en sentait coupable à la douleur du blandin, il était tellement serré que c'était bon pour lui. L'érection d'Allen était ramollie. Kanda l'embrassa. Au front, d'abord, puis les deux joues, pour finir par baiser ses lèvres.

« Ça va ?

—J'ai connu mieux, » rit faiblement Allen.

Kanda eut un claquement de langue. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« J'vais pas bouger jusqu'à ce que tu sois habitué. Essaie de te détendre.

—J'essaie déjà, Bakanda ! »

Le coupant, Kanda l'embrassa encore. Ses mains se remirent à caresser son torse, se centrant. Il essaya de le masturber à nouveau, d'éveiller des sensations en lui. Au bout de deux minutes, l'érection d'Allen était revenue. Kanda le pompait lentement, pour la garder vive, sans le faire venir. L'humain s'agita un peu, se retenant à son dos, et se contractant intérieurement. Bon sang, c'était dur de ne pas jouir en lui. Sa propre excitation était toujours grandissante. Il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir tenir, espérant secrètement qu'Allen allait lui demander de se mettre en mouvement.

« T-Tu peux bouger, Yû. »

 _Putain, enfin,_ pensa-t-il.

Par acquis de conscience, il demanda quand même :

« Sûr ? »

Le regard que lui offrit son amant fut éloquent. Le Japonais se mit en mouvement, se délectant de l'étroite humidité du cul du blandin. Les premières poussées furent lentes, et douloureuse pour Allen, aussi, Kanda essaya de s'adapter. D'une main, il tenait toujours sa hanche, pour éviter qu'il ne s'éloigne, et menait la cadence, trouvant un rythme qui paraissait le mieux, et surtout, le plus supportable pour Allen. Il cherchait à viser sa prostate, qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrée avec son sexe. Le blandin gémissait, sonnant un peu plaintif, mais se laissait faire. L'autre main de Kanda caressait son sexe. Quant à l'Anglais, il se retenait aux draps d'une main, l'autre au-dessus de celle de Kanda sur sa hanche. D'un mouvement de pouce, l'alpha caressait parfois le dos de sa main. Par ce geste affectueux, il se voulait rassurant. Des baisers ponctuaient les mouvements. Tantôt doux, tantôt plus passionnés.

Puis, à force d'allées et venues douces, Allen poussa un long gémissement et s'arqua brutalement, s'arrachant à ses lèvres. Kanda gémit lui aussi, et s'inquiéta, lui demandant s'il lui avait fait mal. À nouveau, il avait eu droit à un regard éloquent et comprit immédiatement. Il avait retrouvé sa prostate. Il sourit. Ils allaient pouvoir commencer à s'amuser. Il en informa Allen, qui lui offrit cette fois un visage interdit. Illustrant son propos, l'alpha enfonça son pénis au plus profond de lui, se cognant à ce point si sensible. Allen eut l'air d'être saisi par un plaisir intense, aux dons sons qui franchirent ses lèvres. Alliées aux caresses sur son membre érigé, il ne ressentait sans doute plus trop de douleur, ou plus assez pour l'empêcher d'apprécier, à condition que Kanda procède toujours doucement, évidemment.

Au niveau de sa hanche, la main d'Allen se lia à la sienne, leurs doigts entrelacés. L'Anglais lui offrait une expression timide, rougissante de gêne et de plaisir, tout en s'abandonnant à lui. Kanda garda le rythme du début, qui semblait leur convenir à tous les deux. Leurs gémissements se faisaient écho. Entre leurs bassins qui se rencontraient, ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement, devenus la proie d'un désir incontrôlable. Qu'ils n'avaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, envie de contrôler. Allen entreprit bientôt de remuer son bassin, lui aussi, pour en avoir plus. Il s'empalait davantage sur lui, complétait ses mouvements, le devançait un peu parfois. C'était instinctif, et Kanda se plaisait à le voir faire. Car s'il n'était pas très assuré, ni complètement synchrone avec lui, encore maladroit, c'était bon pour lui, et Allen se démerdait pas mal pour un début.

Le plaisir les prit bientôt aux tripes, leurs bas-ventres se tordant sous les picotements intenses qui les traversaient. Kanda sentait son cul l'avaler, son sexe pulsant de plaisir à l'intérieur de lui. Allen écartait davantage les jambes, comme désireux qu'il s'enfonce plus loin. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire recommencerait à tremper la main au travail de Kanda. Il leur en faudrait peu pour atteindre l'extase. La langue de Kanda lécha la lèvre d'Allen, parcourant ensuite son menton jusqu'à son cou, qu'il s'appliqua à mordiller. S'il n'allait pas le mordre, il comptait lui faire un beau suçon, et tout le monde verrait qu'il avait quelqu'un. Il eut un rictus. Allen serrait sa main dans la sienne, murmurant son prénom. Finalement, Kanda aimait bien l'entendre dans sa bouche. Son accent anglais, la façon dont il le prononçait… C'était putain de mignon. Encore un truc qu'il dirait pas à voix-haute, ça.

Serrant les dents, Kanda émit un râle profond. Il se sentait atteindre le point de non-retour. Il masturba Allen plus vite, des soupirs lascifs succédant à ses mouvements. Bientôt, le blandin lâcha une série de gémissements de moins en moins discrets, quelques râles aussi. Il ferma soudain les yeux, son corps s'arcboutant. Il éjacula. Sous la pression de l'orgasme, son anus devint plus étroit, et c'en fut trop pour Kanda. Il jouit lui aussi, dans le préservatif, un long baiser accompagnant son orgasme. Le sperme d'Allen avait tâché leurs deux troncs. Kanda s'en ficha, s'allongeant au-dessus de lui, encore fiché à l'intérieur. Leurs lèvres bougeaient l'une contre l'autre, humide, les langues se mêlant. Malgré ça, ce baiser langoureux restait tendre. Ils le conclurent par un dernier contact chaste. L'alpha se retira alors.

Il se débarrassa de la capote souillée, la jetant à la poubelle de la chambre, et revint se coucher à côté d'Allen. Ça avait beau avoir été simple, un dépucelage dans les règles de l'art, ils avaient pris du plaisir ensemble et s'étaient découverts dans cette création d'intimité. En conséquence, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce moment était particulièrement important, car il faisait évoluer leur relation.

Kanda passa un bras autour du torse d'Allen, l'attirant dans un câlin. Le blandin rendit l'étreinte et baisa sa poitrine.

« C'était génial.

—Ouais, j'te l'avais dit. »

Cette fois-ci, Allen le frappa à l'épaule.

« Bakanda, sérieusement ! Ce que t'es arrogant ! »

Kanda ricana. L'Anglais grimaça soudainement.

« Par contre… Je ne sens plus mes fesses. »

L'alpha rit encore.

« C'est normal, tu vas douiller pour t'assoir dans les prochains jours. Mais ça passera. »

Pour toute réponse, Allen se colla davantage.

« On fait quelque chose ensemble, ce soir ? Ou t'as un truc de prévu ?

—T'as qu'à rester chez moi. J'te prêterai des fringues, et on se regardera la suite du seigneur des anneaux. »

Le blandin eut un grand sourire.

« Je marche ! »

Kanda baisa son front. Allen se redressa soudainement, comme paniqué. Il porta la main dans le bas de son dos, déchantant avec son brusque mouvement, et regarda le lycanthrope, épouvanté.

« Tu peux me filer mon téléphone ? J'avais promis à Lavi et Lenalee que je leur donnerai des nouvelles après notre rendez-vous, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude. »

Kanda obtempéra. Ça, Moyashi pourrait leur répondre que ça s'était _plutôt_ bien passé. S'il omettait l'incident avec ce vampire à la con.

Lisant par-dessus l'épaule de son amant, il le vit déchanter net en lisant les messages de leur conversation de groupe, à savoir un « Al' t'es mort ? Tu réponds pas parce que vous avez conclu ? Yû est bon au pieu ? » de Lavi et un « Arrête, tu vas le gêner, le pauvre ! » de Lenalee. Il eut un rictus narquois devant le visage embarrassé d'Allen.

Ouais, ils avaient conclu. Moyashi était sien, maintenant. Pas encore complètement, mais seul le temps pourrait dire ce qu'il adviendrait entre eux. Il lui ébouriffa le crâne en se levant, prévenant qu'il partait à la douche le premier.

Ce soir-là, ils passèrent ce qu'ils qualifiaient tous deux d'excellente soirée.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, les choses avaient bien changées, ou pas totalement.

Allen et Yû étaient vraiment devenus un couple, leur relation s'étant approfondie. Yû avait présenté Allen à sa meute, et les loups l'avaient plus ou moins tous adopté. Howard et lui s'entendaient même assez bien, ils discutaient souvent quand Allen était avec eux. Quant à lui, le Japonais avait fait la rencontre de Marian Cross et de sa femme, se rendant compte que, derrière un caractère brute et une manifestation d'indifférence, il se souciait réellement d'Allen : il l'avait pris entre quatre yeux dans la cuisine en lui promettant la castration s'il faisait du mal à son fils.

Kanda avait rigoureusement fait en sorte qu'à part avec les loups, Allen ne soit plus confronté au paranormal. Pour l'instant, ça marchait. Les conflits avec les vampires avaient d'ailleurs été réglés. Les Noés n'étaient en fait que de passage à Londres. Ils aimaient bien bouger, ce qui signifiait aussi qu'ils reviendraient. Quant à ceux qui foutaient le bordel, certains avaient été tués, d'autres erraient dans la nature, mais les différentes meutes les cherchaient. Ils finiraient bien par les choper, tôt ou tard.

Le brun mangeait un bento en classe à la pause de midi, appréciant le calme de ce début de mois de juin. Son anniversaire approchait, et il se réjouissait de le fêter avec les siens. Kanda et réjouir dans la même phrase, ça pouvait être étonnant, mais ça restait mesuré : il n'irait pas en faire des tonnes, dégueulant d'enthousiasme comme le Baka Usagi. Un sentiment de joie, plénitude composée, l'habitait toutefois. Ces derniers mois, il avait changé. Il était toujours aussi râleur, mais plus si taciturne. Oh, au moment où il avait décidé d'aborder Allen, il avait déjà évolué par rapport à un temps. Ce qui était parlant. Kanda avait longtemps été un jeune homme renfermé, secrètement meurtri par la mort d'Alma. Il avait pris des décisions qu'il estimait sincèrement bonnes, sans les questionner, pour se protéger de la répétition d'une telle tragédie. C'était dans son caractère d'être réservé et grincheux, ça ne changerait pas. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'il s'ouvrait davantage… et il savait à qui il devait ce progrès.

Un peu plus loin, Allen discutait avec Lavi et Lenalee. Ils avaient un cours commun, le trio déjeunait aussi dans la salle de classe avant qu'il ne commence. Kanda regardait par la fenêtre, méditant, ne laissant aucune pensée venir troubler son calme. Il observa le blandin. Il portait un t-shirt, et n'avait pas bandé son bras gauche. Il commençait à se foutre du regard des autres. Lui aussi évoluait. En croisant son regard, Allen rougit d'abord, puis lui adressa un sourire. Il quitta ses deux amis et vint à sa table.

« Hé, Yû. »

Kanda releva la tête, même s'il l'avait vu arrivé du coin de l'œil.

« On fait quelque chose, ce soir ?

—Comme une partie de baise ? »

Allen jeta un coup d'œil anxieux autour de lui, de crainte qu'ils ne soient entendus. Il avait du mal à évoquer le sexe naturellement. Kanda aimait bien l'embarrasser là-dessus. Il fronça les sourcils, râlant :

« Je pensais plutôt à ciné, mais bon, après on aura le temps, Bakanda. »

Kanda sourit brièvement. Allen lui prit la main. Malgré sa gêne, ils ne cachaient pas leur relation. Ils étaient loin d'être le genre de couple à se gueuler des 'mon amour' sirupeux et à se faire des papouilles à tout bout de champ, mais ils avaient des petites attentions qui ne trompaient pas.

« C'est ton anniversaire, le 6, au fait, » commença Allen en rougissant. « J'ai eu une idée de cadeau. »

Interloqué, Kanda attendit qu'il poursuive. Allen ne lâcha pas sa main, et le fixa droit dans les yeux :

« Tu pourrais me mordre. »

Le riz de Kanda menaça de faire une marche-arrière depuis sa gorge.

« Sérieux, Moyashi ? »

Ce dernier opina.

« Je te rappelle que je m'appelle Allen, imbécile. Souviens t'en si tu veux tant te lier à moi. »

Le loup-garou eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est que ça te va bien le surnom de Moyashi.

—Change d'attitude si tu ne veux pas que moi je change d'avis ! »

Kanda savait bien qu'il ne le ferait pas, si Allen pouvait être sacrément chieur pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il se doutait qu'il le taquinerait avant de lui donner satisfaction, anniversaire ou pas. Sachant que ça faisait aussi partie de ce qu'il aimait, s'abandonner trop vite n'aurait pas été un cadeau.

Il allait rétorquer, pousser la joute verbale plus loin, pour déconner, mais Lavi prit son meilleur ami par les épaules, gueulant un « Yoooo » tonitruant, qui eut le don de vriller leurs tympans. Allen et lui firent exactement la même grimace douloureuse. Lenalee arriva elle aussi, secouant la tête.

« Ça vous dit, on fait quelque chose tous les quatre ce week-end ? » proposa Lavi.

Allen se gratta la joue.

« Ben, ce soir, on a déjà prévu un ciné.

—Bah demain soir, alors ? Hein, Yû, t'en penses quoi ? »

Kanda grommela.

« Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, et on verra. »

Allen eut l'air surpris qu'il n'envoie pas chier Lavi avec plus de virulence. Encore plus car il ne disait pas non. Sans qu'il n'apprécie ce Baka Usagi, Kanda s'ouvrait aussi un peu plus aux amis d'Allen. Lenalee sourit :

« T'acceptes, alors ? C'est super ! Je vais appeler Road !

—J'avais dit tous les quatre ! » bougonna Lavi.

Allen se pencha vers le rouquin. Grâce à son ouïe, Kanda l'entendit lui chuchoter de « vraiment lui dire ce qu'il ressent », ce à quoi Lavi ne répondit pas. Lenalee haussa les épaules. Le Japonais devait l'avouer, il préférait aussi que Road ne soit pas là. Il en avait discuté avec elle, ou plutôt, elle le lui avait expliqué : elle ne draguait Lenalee que pour que le Baka Usagi se bouge le cul. Ce dernier était en revanche totalement ignare de la stratégie, quelque peu étrange, des deux jeunes filles. Par contre, ce qui le soulait légèrement, c'est qu'elle draguait volontiers Allen, et ça, ce n'était pas pour déconner. Ce pourquoi elle lui avait expliqué que son attirance pour Lenalee était factice. Kanda avait confiance en Allen, et s'il était possessif, c'était loin d'être maladif et incontrôlé. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que la voir minauder à l'attention du blandin n'était pas du tout horripilant à la longue.

Les trois autres parlèrent du détail de la sortie, Kanda n'écoutant plus, sachant qu'Allen se chargerait de le lui rappeler le moment venu. Il esquissa cependant un sourire fugace : Allen et lui se tenaient encore par la main.

* * *

 **Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous avez lu ce pavé haha :p. (Thanks Captain Obvious !)**

 **Un peu de fluff au final, mais ça reste simple ;). J'espère que tout ça vous a plu, du coup ! Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, puis j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé mettre en scène un Kanda qui évolue et dépasse son hostilité. Quant à Allen, il reste notre Moyashi malchanceux préféré x3.**

 **Et ouais, sérieusement, je shippe trop le Yû x Link :'). Faudra vraiment que j'écrive un OS sur eux un jour...**

 **Ah, et, le texte a été corrigé, mais vu sa longueur, il est possible qu'il reste des conneries que je n'ai pas vu, auquel cas mes excuses x). Je re-corrigerai plus tard, mais si jamais n'hésitez pas à me les pointer !**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas à réagir, je serai ravie de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce OS, vous ferez une auteur heureuse !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
